Ric Auré : Affaire 1 : La perle Pokémon
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Première affaire de Ric Auré. Ric est un policier comme les autres. Toujours accompagné de son acolyte, il est plus habitué aux petites affaires jusqu'au jour où il tombe sur une être des plus étranges, entre pokémon et humain.
1. Chapitre 1 : Avec un ou deux sucres

**Chapitre 1 : Avec un ou deux sucres**

_*Bibibibip ! Bibibibip !* Hum … Il est quelle heure encore ? Ah … Six heures. C'est vrai. Mettant une main devant ma bouche, je me dirige hors de mon lit, éteignant ce foutu réveil qui continue de sonner à la même heure. Assez … Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin mais d'une bonne douche. Me dirigeant vers ma modeste salle de bains qui fait aussi toilette, signe que je ne vis pas dans le grand luxe, je laisse l'eau froide s'écouler sur mon corps pendant une dizaine de minutes._

« Ah … Ca fait du bien ! » _m'écrie-je avant de passer maintenant à l'eau chaude. Les yeux verts grand ouverts maintenant que je suis parfaitement réveillé, je finis de me laver puis de raser les quelques poils apparus pendant la nuit sur mon visage. Ensuite, un peu de déodorant, de parfum, je m'habille correctement et me voilà prêt pour une nouvelle journée. Du moins, après pris un petit-déjeuner. Un verre d'eau et c'est parti. Je ne suis pas du genre à manger le matin de toute façon._

_N'ayant pas de voiture bien que j'ai le permis, je me rends à pied en direction du commissariat. Ca ne me dérange pas. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car ça me permet d'avoir de très bonnes jambes. Un aspect de mon physique plutôt utile dans le métier que j'accomplis tous les jours, hahaha. D'ailleurs, je viens d'arriver à l'endroit où j'officie. La petite marche, le réveil, toutes ces choses font qu'il est maintenant sept heures du matin. Je pénètre à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment, une voix féminine me disant :_

« Bonjour Ric. Toujours aussi matinal visiblement. Tu veux un croissant ? Ils sont chauds. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas manger le matin à part ces viennoiseries. »

« Ah … Merci Jenny. J'en veux bien un. Ils ne sont pas encore présents ? Dommage. » _dis-je en ironisant un peu bien que je souriais. Jennifer, plus communément appelée Jenny dans le service, est celle qui ouvre le bâtiment chaque matin. Elle a une quarantaine d'années, est secrétaire et surtout très agréable avec quiconque. Au moins, ça donne toujours une bonne impression lorsque l'on pénétrait dans le bâtiment._

« Oh … T'en fais pas, ils ne vont pas tarder. Tu veux déjà les attendre à côté de la machine à café ? » _me demande-t-elle en souriant de ses dents un peu jaunies._

« Jenny … S'il vous plaît … Pas vous quand même ? »

« Hahahaha. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'amuse à tes dépends mais c'est toujours de façon très gentille. Mais quand même … Reconnais qu'avec un tel nom de famille … »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ce n'est pas le nom de famille le problème mais le prénom. Je crois que mon père ne devait pas être très … « net » le jour où il m'a attribué celui-ci. » _annoncé-je en souriant à cette femme si gentille. Rapidement, elle fut un peu gênée, passant un doigt pour nouer ses cheveux bruns plutôt courts autour de celui-ci._

« Désolée … Je n'aurai pas dû lancer un tel sujet de con … »

« Ah mais ça ne fait rien. Je ne regretterai jamais mon nom de famille comme mon prénom. Et puis, dans le fond, c'est plutôt drôle n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, il vaut mieux le prendre avec humour que s'énerver inutilement. Je vais déjà dans la salle d'attente. »

_Je ne veux pas l'embarrasser encore plus. Ces personnes autour de moi, elles sont toutes sympathiques, bien trop sympathiques. Il faut dire que je suis « son » fils. Et qu'en tant que tel, lorsque j'avais décidé de les rejoindre, ils avaient été émus, très émus même. Enfin bon … Ce n'est pas si important que ça. Et puis, de toute façon, j'aime cette façon qu'ils ont de m'appeler de la sorte. D'ailleurs, même quand ils ne sont pas là, je peux entendre …_

« Hey ! Ric Auré ! Tu me fais un café ? Deux sucres s'te plaît ! »

_Je me retourne pour voir un homme aussi âgé que moi. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, signe d'une négligence capillaire au réveil du matin, il me regarde de ses yeux bruns rieurs tout en s'approchant de moi. Je lui répondis en soupirant, amusé :_

« D'accord, d'accord. N'en profite pas trop. Visiblement, tu n'as pas eu le temps de te coiffer aujourd'hui. Encore une fois hein ? »

« Papa était déjà parti vers une petite tournée avant tout le monde et moi … Le réveil n'a pas sonné. Ah merci ! » _s'écrit-il alors que je lui tend la tasse de café. Il commence à la boire devant moi, poussant un soupir de soulagement avant de se mettre à chantonner : _« Mon soleil vient de se lever grâce à mon ami Ric Auré. »

« Alphonse … Arrête de te moquer de Ric. » _annonce une nouvelle voix que je reconnais plus que facilement puisqu'il s'agit de Loïc … Loïc Stein, père d'Alphonse mais aussi … le meilleur ami du mien. La cinquantaine à peine entamée, il a quelques cheveux gris qui commencent à paraître sur les côtés de son crâne, le centre étant dégarni de toute chevelure. Il a une fine moustache dont on peut voir qu'il la travaille chaque matin._

« Bonjour, monsieur Stein. Vous voulez aussi un café ? » _demandé-je en le regardant._

« Bien entendu. Un sucre pour moi. Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais le premier arrivé après Jenny, n'est-ce pas ? Je me disais bien. » _répond l'homme d'âge mûr après que j'ai hoché la tête pour acquiescer à sa question._

« Papa, tu n'as toujours pas de travail pour nous ? Allez ! »

« Hum … Non … Pas aujourd'hui, Alphonse. Tu vas devoir encore faire une patrouille avec Ric. Je suis désolé pour toi. Je te promets qu'un jour, s'il y a une affaire, tu seras le premier au courant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Mouais … Je suis pas vraiment convaincu, Papa. Bon ! Ric ! Dès que tu as fini de servir tout le monde, on part tout de suite ! Les voyous et les bandits n'attendent pas le milieu de la journée pour agir ! » _s'écrit Alphonse._

« Tout le monde … Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais attendre qu'ils arrivent ? La cafetière est prête, les gobelets aussi. Ils savent se débrouiller que je sache. » _réponds-je alors qu'Alphonse haussait les épaules. _« Monsieur Stein, nous y allons. »

« Faites donc attention à vous … et prévenez-nous s'il y a un problème. »

« D'accord, papa ! Bon, tu te dépêches ou quoi ? »

_Je ne réponds pas à Alphonse, ne faisant que l'accompagner alors que nous sortions du commissariat. Ah oui, peut-être que j'en avais pas parlé mais je ne fais pas un métier ordinaire, loin de là. Me plaçant du côté conducteur, je fais tourner la clé pour démarrer la voiture aux couleurs bleue et blanche. Rapidement, le véhicule sort du parking où de nombreuses autres voitures se trouvent._

« Ah … Vraiment, Alphonse, des fois, je me demande ce que mon père a en tête. On est quand même là depuis cinq ans ! Cinq ! Enfin, dans ton cas ! Moi, ça ne fait que quatre ans. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas non plus que nous assistions à une attaque terroriste ? »

« Tu ne trouverais pas ça excitant ? Ça serait toujours mieux que de tourner en rond dans la ville en attendant qu'un Miaouss chapardeur qui aurait volé le sac d'une grand-mère. »

« Je ne sais pas trop … De toute façon, je crois que … »

_Je suis forcé de m'arrêter avant qu'une petite lumière rouge ne sorte de l'une de mes poches. Un petit aboiement sonore se fait entendre alors que sur les sièges arrière, un chien à la fourrure couleur crème, brune et bleue s'y trouve, sa queue frétillant avec joie. Rérox, l'autre « meilleur ami » de mon père. Son plus fidèle pokémon, le seul encore en vie d'ailleurs. Il suffit que je relève un peu sa fourrure bleue au niveau des hanches pour y voir plusieurs cicatrices, signe du nombre de balles que s'était pris Rérox sans pourtant mourir. Autant dire qu'en tant que dernière chose qui incarnait mon père, mon Ponchien a toute mon attention. La vie d'un jeune policier est souvent, au contraire de l'imagination fertile des citoyens, de tout repos. Du moins, la grande majorité du temps._

_Deux heures passent sans que qu'un quelconque événement ne vienne entraver la patrouille du matin. On n'a même eut le temps d'aller à la boulangerie, saluant la boulangère qu'Alphonse drague ouvertement. Un véritable tombeur ! Mais bon, j'ai déjà mangé alors ça ne me concerne pas. Je reste dans la voiture, caressant Rérox alors que j'attends qu'Alphonse revienne quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque ce fut le cas, je redémarre la voiture alors qu'il me tendt un pain au chocolat._

« Désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim. J'ai déjà eu mon quota avant que vous arriviez. »

« Oh oui, j'oubliais. Tu es dans les petits papiers de Jenny. » _murmure-t-il avant d'engloutir à moitié l'un des pains au chocolat.  
><em>

« MIAOUSSSSS ! » _s'écrit une voix derrière nous alors que le sachet se retrouve lesté d'un autre pain au chocolat. Cela n'a été qu'une petite lumière rouge, un bref instant, mais un chat au pelage couleur crème et à la pièce dorée ovale plantée dans son front apparaît sur le siège arrière. Entre ses pattes se trouve un pain au chocolat qu'il dévore goulûment. Néanmoins, il en donne une partie à Rérox qui le remercie d'un petit aboiement._

« HEY ! Minouss ! Je t'ai déjà dit quelque chose à ce sujet ! Arrête de me piquer ma nourriture ! C'est bien compris ! »

« MIAOUSSS ! » _répond le chat sur un ton effronté, se léchant les pattes devant son maître. Celui-ci pousse un petit cri de rage et tente de passer sur le siège arrière._

« HEY ! Calme-toi Alphonse ! Ne fait pas ça pendant que je conduis ! On t'en rachètera un ! Et puis, mon chien est aussi fautif sur ton chat dans l'affaire. Enfin … A moitié, il a juste accepté ce que Minouss avait volé. Minouss, t'as des manières à perdre !

« MIAOUSSSS ! » _marmonne le chat tout en passant une patte sur son crâne d'un air mutin. Cette petite situation m'amuse alors que le chien aboie gaiement. J'aime quand il y a de la vie. Il faut dire qu'avec Alphonse et son pokémon, c'est toujours mouvementé ! Et bien loin d'être déplaisant en même temps._

« Tssss ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Il verra à la maison ! Pour la peine, regarde-moi pendant que je mange un autre pain au chocolat ! »

« Alphonse, tu as quel âge ? Vingt-trois ans comme moi ? Ou alors dix et demi ? » _demandé-je alors que déjà, mon coéquipier ne se préoccupe plus de ce que je dis._

« Dix ans lorsqu'il s'agit de donner une petite leçon à mon Miaouss ! Regarde-moi … Regarde-moi bien le manger devant toi ! »

_Heureusement que je suis aux commandes. Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être le père d'Alphonse. Bien qu'il ne soit pas toujours très sérieux au travail, c'est un compagnon plus qu'appréciable et surtout un ami que j'apprécie. Un nouveau cri et ma tête se détourne encore une fois de la route. Je vois Alphonse qui se fait chiper le reste du pain au chocolat avec lequel il avait nargué son Miaouss quelques secondes auparavant._

« Bien fait, Alphonse. Minouss est intelligent, tu devrais le savoir à force. »

_Mais même ainsi, mon collègue de travail ne s'arrête pas. Ah … Avec ce genre d'olibrius, même la journée la plus banale devient en quelque sorte exceptionnelle. Tant mieux car sinon ma vie serait bien morose. Me voilà parti pour une nouvelle journée de travail !_

_Ailleurs, dans ce qui semble être une salle de scientifiques, loin de la vie citadine, plusieurs hommes en blouse blanche discutent entre eux. Entourant une cuve faite de verre, l'un d'entre eux prit la parole, un dossier dans les mains :_

« Elle sera bientôt prête physiquement. »

« Il reste encore à tester … Mais attention, ils ont été clair à ce sujet. Elle doit rester vierge jusqu'au bout … S'il s'avère que par erreur, sa virginité est brisée … On risque de passer un sale quart d'heure et le projet sera détruit. »

« Oh … Un autre le remplacera … même si dans ce cas précis, nous sommes tombés sur une créature exceptionnelle. Enfin … Un produit de grand luxe ! »

« Oh ! Regardez-donc … Elle commence à se réveiller. » _dit l'un des scientifiques, stoppant la discussion qu'avaient les autres. Dans la cuve, des petites bulles se forment en même temps que la créature à l'intérieur ouvre ses yeux. Deux yeux dorés et brillants comme s'ils pouvaient voir dans le noir. Le projet est maintenant opérationnel._


	2. Chapitre 2 : La loi, c'est nous

**Chapitre 2 : La loi, c'est nous**

_*Bibibibip ! Bibibibip !* Et voilà … Encore une nouvelle journée qui commence pour moi. Encore une nouvelle journée où je vais faire les mêmes choses, les mêmes gestes, dire les mêmes paroles. Je me lève de mon lit, éteignant ce réveil qui comme à son habitude, sonne beaucoup trop fort. Peut-être devrais-je le mettre plus loin de mon oreille ? Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, j'en suis sûr et certain._

« Bon. » _marmonné-je alors que je me déshabille. Et voilà encore d'autres affaires qui s'entassent dans un coin de ma chambre. Je dois réellement penser à faire une lessive. Mais bon, une toutes les deux semaines, ce n'est pas si effrayant que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Avec cette idée, je rentre dans la douche, me lavant la globalité du corps et la moindre parcelle de peau._

_Puis, une demi-heure plus tard, je suis sorti de la douche, une serviette de bain autour du corps. N'étant pas réellement un grand lecteur, les seules informations que je récupère sont celles que j'obtiens grâce à la télévision. Vraiment une belle invention dans ce monde. Informations du jour : une nouvelle guerre civile s'est déclarée en Lébye, un petit pays se situant à l'est de la Fronse. Oh, petit pays, pas tellement si on compare à la Fronse mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus. De toute façon, moi et la géographie … J'ai intégré les forces de l'ordre dès l'âge de dix-huit ans, ayant passé deux années auparavant en tant que simple apprenti. Si on me considère ainsi, on peut le dire avec sincérité : je ne suis pas une lumière. Je n'ai pas fait d'études supérieures et je ne pense pas en faire. Je suis ainsi et je le resterai._

« Au revoir, papa. Au revoir, maman. » _annoncé-je avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Oui, c'était un automatisme pris au fil des années. Et je ne pense pas le perdre avant très longtemps. Maintenant que je suis en route vers le commissariat, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces années de service._

_Des années pour lesquelles j'ai perdu une bonne partie de mon temps. Oh … Je ne regrette pas du tout ce que je suis devenu, c'est ce que je voulais être mais … J'en ai assez … tellement assez de perdre mon temps de la sorte. Lorsque je pénètre dans le commissariat, ma contrariété doit sûrement se voir car la secrétaire me dit :_

« Encore plongé dans tes pensées, Ric ? Tu sais parfaitement que c'est pour ton bien qu'ils font cela. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir. »

« Non, non … Ce n'est pas … Enfin si … » _dit-je en balbutiant un peu._ « Je suis vraiment si facile à lire que ça ? Je veux dire … Ca se lit sur mon visage ou quoi ? »

« A peu de choses près, c'est le cas ! Mais sache que le chef et Loïc font ça car toi comme Alphonse, vous êtes un peu les protégés du commissariat. »

« Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. » _ironisé-je en haussant les épaules. _

« Et ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que ton père, là où il est, veille sur toi. Et il ne voudrait sûrement pas que tu te mettes en quête de retrouver son assassin. »

« Encore en train de parler de ça, Ric ? » _annonce une voix derrière moi que je reconnu comme celle de Loïc. Il fait un sourire doux, signe qu'il veut que j'arrête de parler de ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas commencé à en parler que je sache !_

« Bon … Ce n'est pas le plus important, Alphonse ! Je t'attends dans la voiture. »

_Je ne vais pas chercher à en discuter plus longtemps. La conversation était terminée avant même d'avoir commencée. Quittant le commissariat aussi vite que j'y étais rentré, je me dirige alors vers la voiture qui m'est attribuée, attendant Alphonse. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à rentrer dans la voiture, me regardant avec interrogation._

« J'ai même pas eu le droit à mon café, Ric ! »

« On ira t'en acheter un avec ton pain au chocolat quotidien. » _répondu-je avec neutralité.  
><em>

« Ouais mais ça vaut pas ton café. »

_J'hausse les épaules une nouvelle fois, faisant tourner la clé pour allumer le contact. Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, je commence à rouler sans même savoir où me rendre. Il faut dire … que tout cela me fatigue. L'impression de ne jamais avancé. Finalement, je prends la parole alors qu'Alphonse revient avec son pain au chocolat et son gobelet de café :_

« On va traquer des criminels aujourd'hui ! »

« C'est pas ce qu'on fait d'habitude ? Enfin, on chasse les petits voyous. »

« Non … Là, je te parle d'arrêter le plus de personnes au cas où. On va essayer d'attraper un gros morceau parmi les délinquants. Et ensuite … »

« Papa nous laissera des affaires plus sérieuses que des patrouilles complètement pourries ! » _annonce le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui m'accompagne._

« C'est pas forcément pourri … C'est juste … ennuyeux. » _dit-je en essayant d'édulcorer ses paroles car je n'aime guère qu'on parle de la sorte._

« Oui, oui, ne joue pas avec les mots, Ric. »

_J'hausse les épaules sans chercher à lui répondre. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, du moins, pas avec mon coéquipier. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis à la recherche d'un indice, d'un simple indice qui m'emmènerait alors à l'assassin de mon père._

_Mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, si en cinq ans, je n'ai rien trouvé, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela compte s'annoncer meilleur. Autant dire que ma motivation n'est pas à son maximum. Allons-bon, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui sera différent, pourquoi pas ?_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il faut moins d'une demi-heure pour que l'on mette la main sur un malfrat … ou plutôt un jeunot. C'est à peine s'il vient de sortir de l'adolescence. Néanmoins, à part le fait qu'ait soit habillé comme s'il vient de sortir de la décharge publique, on n'a rien à lui reprocher. Mais il faut dire qu'il a la tête de celui qui est prêt à commettre un crime dès que l'on a le dos tourné. Méfiance ! Sauf que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir la garder pour tout le reste de la journée, surtout avec des cas pareils._

« Le projet est réveillé depuis deux jours. Quelles sont les données ? »

« Tout semble opérationnel. Les petites … transformations physiques ne changent en rien ses capteurs sensoriels. Nous lui avons administré un aphrodisiaque. Les réactions sont remarquables. Son comportement est proche de l'humain. »

_Deux hommes en blouse blanches discutent entre eux, des petits gémissements se faisant entendre non-loin d'eux. Couchée sur une table d'opération, une créature a sa vision cachée par un bandeau de métal. Ses jambes sont elles aussi bloquées par des morceaux de métal ? Seules ses mains sont libres, parcourant son corps qui semble subir un choc électrique à cause des nombreux spasmes. Mais est-ce vraiment à cause de l'électricité ?_

« Quand est-ce que nous devons l'envoyer ? »

« D'ici une semaine, deux au grand maximum. Nous ne sommes guère loin de la ville où se trouve son commanditaire. Dès que cela sera fait, manipuler cette région sera bien plus simple. Mais pour l'heure, il faut que nous observions si son corps est peut-être trop réceptif ou non. Nous avons utilisé un pokémon bien particulier. »

« C'est exact même bien avant les modifications sur son corps. »

_Les deux scientifiques observent une nouvelle fois l'être couché sur la table d'opérations, les gémissements devenant des longs râles où se mêlent le plaisir et la douleur._

« Toutes mes félicitations, Alphonse, Ric. Vous faites de l'excellent travail d'après ce que j'ai cru entendre. » _annonce un homme qui est proche de la soixantaine d'années donc de la retraite. Un chapeau sur le sommet du crâne, une partie de ses cheveux gris camouflée par celui-ci, il a toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il est un peu enveloppé, cela étant dû à l'âge avancé et surtout au fait qu'il apprécie un peu trop les beignets à la confiture et au chocolat._

« Merci beaucoup. Nous ne faisons que notre travail, monsieur Casior. » _dis-je alors qu'Alphonse fait de même de son côté._

« Ohla ! Je vous ai déjà dit quelque chose les enfants, ici, on m'appelle Jérôme. Monsieur Jérôme passe encore mais pas de monsieur Casior. Bon … Toute façon, il est temps quand même que vous passiez aux affaires un peu plus sérieuses, n'est-ce pas ? Même si Loïc ne sera pas franchement d'accord avec ça, si je trouve une scène de crime, des problèmes de voisinage qui tournent au vinaigre, je vous contacte, d'accord ? »

« Mer … Merci beaucoup ! » _s'écrit Alphonse à côté de moi, me perçant les oreilles. Et bien … Au moins, y en a un qui est heureux parmi nous deux. Enfin, de mon côté, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis malheureux d'apprendre ça. Je me dis juste qu'il était temps qu'on nous donne un tel travail. On est policiers ou non ? Tant mieux !_

_Et nous voilà parti pour une nouvelle journée ! Avec les petites remarques du commissaire Casior, autant dire que nous sommes motivés, moi et Alphonse. Motivé à chasser du brigand, à capturer des bandits, à arrêter des malfrats comme le ferait deux enfants qui jouent aux gendarmes et aux voleurs. Peut-être que cette journée ne s'annonce pas si mauvaise ?_

« Tu peux nous donner tes papiers ? Et surtout nous dire ce que tu fais avec cette mérajouina ? T'es pas un peu jeune pour toucher à ça ? »

« Hey, monsieur ! Je vous jure ! C'est un Miaouss qui me l'a mis dans la poche ! »

« Ouais bien sûr, et tu veux me faire croire ça ? » _annonce Alphonse en récupérant un petit sachet contenant une poudre dorée._

« Non mais je vous le promets sur la tête de ma mère malade et alitée ! » _répond un adolescent qui doit avoir à peine seize ans mais habillé avec un jean troué de partout._

« Si tu es capable de comprendre ce que ça veut dire alitée, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tes conneries dès maintenant et d'aller en cours. »

_J'ai dit cela avec un ton sec et cassant. L'adolescent part après que je lui dise qu'il valait mieux pour lui que je ne le revois pas devant moi. Je suis ainsi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'espère sauver ces adolescents au lieu de les faire tomber encore plus bas que terre. Je sais bien que beaucoup de policiers préfèrent abuser de leurs supériorités mais moi … Ca ne me plaît pas. Me revoilà parti avec Alphonse pour la suite de la patrouille._

« Et je peux savoir c'est quoi ce torchon que t'as en main ? » _demandé-je en récupérant un papier sur une fille qui doit avoir à peine l'âge de la majorité. Mais bon, vue la dégaine qu'elle a avec sa mini-jupe, son décolleté pigeonnant sur des seins sûrement refaits et son visage maquillé de partout la faisant ressembler à une Lippoutou, il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'activité qu'elle fait quotidiennement._

« Ca ? C'est juste pour me faire de l'argent de poche, rien d'autre, monsieur l'agent ! »

« Et tu vas me le promettre, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de sot métier mais quand même … Tiens, prends-ça comme adresse. Si tu as un problème, tu pourras t'y rendre. Ils s'occuperont de toi … normalement. » _murmuré-je avant d'écrire sur une feuille de papier, une adresse et le nom d'une personne spécialisée dans ce genre de « soucis » qu'ont les femmes qui proviennent d'autres pays._

_La jeune femme s'éloigne tandis qu'encore une fois, ma gentillesse me perdra, je le sais parfaitement. Alphonse a le papier en main, haussant les sourcils avec l'air de celui qui se demande si ce qu'il lit est bien réel ou alors une vaste plaisanterie. Je lui demande :_

« Y a quoi de si spécial sur cette brochure ? »

« De quoi être dégoûté, Ric. » _m'annonce-t-il avant de me tendre la brochure. Un rapide coup d'œil et je vois que c'est une publicité pour une discothèque plutôt réputée. Néanmoins, c'est le reste de la brochure qui m'interpelle et je me sens obligé de la lire à haute voix :_

« Nos hôtesses sont prêtes à vous accueillir 24 heures sur 24. Veuillez découvrir nos nouvelles attractions de charme où pokémons modifiés génétiquement se mêlent à nos demoiselles prêtes à toutes les folies pour vous servir le plus agréablement. »

_Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un rictus de dégoût en même temps qu'Alphonse. Ce n'est pas une bêtise, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Et si c'est aussi sérieux, alors …_

« Ric ! On doit se rendre là-bas ! C'est peut-être la plus grosse affaire qu'on a eu ! »

« … … Il ne vaut pas éveiller les soupçons. Alphonse, d'ici la fin de la semaine, samedi soir, tu dis à ton père qu'on va en boîte. Comme on va y passer la soirée, que ce n'est pas fait sur le moment, il ne se posera pas de questions. Par contre, on y va en civil donc il faut absolument éviter de ramener ne serait-ce qu'une preuve que nous sommes policiers. »

« Je savais que tu aurais une bonne idée ! » _s'écrit Alphonse, heureux d'entendre mon idée._

_Bon … Il faut alors que l'on se prépare pour cette petite tournée bien spéciale. Peut-être que je peux espérer avoir des informations plus importantes ? Du moins, le début de cette quête éperdue dans laquelle je me suis lancé depuis bien plus de dix ans. Ah … On verra ce que cette discothèque a à m'offrir, voilà tout._

« Les derniers tests sont concluants. D'ici le début de la semaine prochaine, vous pouvez l'envoyer à son destinataire. Je pense qu'il sera ravi d'avoir son nouveau jouet. Nous pourrons alors commencer le contrôle total de cette ville et de ses alentours. »

« Les ordres sont formels. Nous devons faire attention à l'utilisation de ces êtres. S'il y en a trop dans un seul pays, cela serait problématique. »

« Il n'y pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Cette créature est docile … très docile même. De même, elle sera assez puissante pour une bonne partie de ce pays. Peu à peu, il prendra le pouvoir au sein même de la justice, gravissant les échelons. »

« Avant de vouloir poser la main sur l'économie d'un pays, il faut réussir à contrôler toutes ses ficelles, que cela soit politique ou autre. »

_Mais ils sont tous d'accord : ce projet n'est que le début de l'implantation de leurs idées dans ce pays. Ailleurs, c'était déjà le cas, depuis quelques temps. Dès l'instant où cet être sera libre, alors cette ville, cette région puis ce pays se trouveront sous leur contrôle._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Inhumain

**Chapitre 3 : Inhumain**

« Oh le beau gosse ! Mais mais … C'est moi ou tu t'es mis du parfum ?! » _s'écrit Alphonse avant de me renifler le cou comme le ferait mon Ponchien._

« Je pense qu'il faut être un tant soit peu présentable … pour une telle occasion. Tu penses vraiment que tu vas rentrer habillé comme un clochard ? Je ne dis pas que tu es habillé comme ça, je te fais juste la réflexion. » _dit-je en réponse à ses paroles._

« Oh, arrête de faire la tête. Enfin … Je t'avoue quand même … que je me sens pas vraiment dans mon assiette. C'est pas le fait de mentir à mon père mais … »

« C'est pareil pour moi. Tu crois que je visite ce genre d'endroits quotidiennement ? Ça ne le ferait pas pour un policier. Par contre, tu es venu avec ta voiture ? »

_Il me demande de descendre avec lui, désignant la voiture noire que nous allons utiliser. Je ne suis pas très collectionneur ou plutôt … amateur de voitures donc les marques me laissent vraiment indifférent. Moi, tant qu'une voiture a quatre roues, un moteur, bref qu'elle roule, ça me suffit amplement. Un petit tour de clé et nous voilà parti en direction de cette fameuse discothèque. Pour avoir une « preuve », nous avons décidé de garder la brochure._

_Et voilà … Même sans être à l'intérieur, la musique de la discothèque résonne à mes oreilles tandis qu'Alphonse descend de la voiture en premier. J'espère que nos fringues conviendront. Je ne suis pas un habitué de ces boîtes de nuit. Loin de là même. A l'entrée, on doit être fouillés pour être sûrs qu'on ne transporte aucune arme. Tant mieux. J'avais prévenu Alphonse de toute façon. On veut éviter de paraître suspect._

« Alphonse, on se paye quelques consommations, on reste une demi-heure, une heure dans le coin … « normal » de la boîte et ensuite, on va chercher l'autre endroit. » _dit-je alors qu'Alphonse hoche la tête. Avec un tel boucan de toute façon, mes paroles ne vont pas très loin. Autant dire que pour l'heure qui suit, mes oreilles vont trinquer !_

_Pendant que j'observe Alphonse qui se démène comme un beau diable sur la piste de danse, je prends des consommations non-alcoolisées. D'ailleurs, vu le prix que coûte ne serait-ce qu'un simple verre de Cona, j'évite d'en abuser. Mais au moins, le temps passe et nul ne vient me déranger. Je n'ai sûrement pas la dégaine pour ça._

_Finalement, au bout de trois quarts d'heure, je me lève et m'approche d'Alphonse. D'un geste de la main, je lui demande de me suivre tout en lui signalant sur ma montre que c'est l'heure. L'heure de quoi ? Il le sait aussi bien que moi. Maintenant, nous sommes deux à rechercher du regard un endroit bien spécial … une porte différente des autres._

« Hey … Ric, j'ai l'impression que c'est par ici. »

_Alphonse me prend la manche, me forçant à regarder sur ma droite. C'est vrai … Deux gardes à la tenue noire et qui surtout ont l'air bien musclés. Rien que ça … Et plusieurs personnes pénètrent par cette porte. Peut-être alors le paradis de l'autre côté ? Nous nous approchons de la porte, les gardes nous arrêtent aussitôt. L'un entre deux clame :_

« On peut savoir où vous comptez aller les avortons ? »

« A ce coin « spécial » de la discothèque. Vous savez … _La _brochure. »_ murmuré-je avant de sortir le papier froissé pour le présenter Néanmoins, les deux loubards ne bronchent pas. C'est maintenant au second de dire :_

« Et tu crois que ça nous suffit ou quoi ? C'est … »

« Samantha, c'est Samantha qui nous envoie. J'espère que ça vous convient. » _coupe Alphonse, espérant surtout que son bluff fonctionne._

« Ah ! Samantha … La petite Samantha … L'une des premières à essayer le duo. Il fallait le dire tout de suite. Bon, vous pouvez rentrer tous les deux. »

_Je me retiens de pousser un soupir de soulagement, Alphonse faisant de même. Et voilà que le décor change complètement. Ici, tout si … insonorisé … En fait, il n'y a pas de bruit … ou alors une musique plutôt douce et calme … presque inaudible. C'est bizarre … Néanmoins, une « hôtesse » se présente à nous avec une tenue montrant plus de chair qu'elle n'en cache._

« Oh ? Deux personnes ? Voulez-vous être ensembles ? Ou chacun avoir son petit « espace privé » ? Bienvenue parmi nous. Vous êtes visiblement là pour notre petit « bonus » ? »

« C'est exact … Par contre, même si nous sommes amis, j'aimerai un peu de discrétion. » » _murmuré-je alors que la femme qui avait déjà au minimum une trentaine d'années au compteur me répondit :_

« Oh bien entendu … Je comprends parfaitement. Cela peut sembler si … « non-naturel » la première fois mais ne vous en faites pas, cette nouvelle forme de plaisir a aussi ses propres charmes. Accompagnez-moi donc. »

_Sur ces belles paroles, moi comme Alphonse décidons alors de l'écouter. Rapidement, Alphonse est mis dans une salle située sur le mur droit du couloir que nous empruntons. Un simple hochement de tête pour bien montrer que nous ne sommes pas là pour nous « amuser ». Pendant le reste du trajet, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi. Certaines parties des murs ont des vitres et ce que je vois à travers a de quoi me faire hausser un sourcil … ou alors le repas que j'ai eu quelques heures auparavant._

« Pour l'heure, nos premières tentatives ne marchent que des pokémons qui ont déjà une apparence fortement humanoïde à la base. Mais de jour en jour, le marché est tel qu'il est déjà question de donner une forme plus humaine à des créatures à moitié humanoïde. Du genre, je peux déjà vous citer que la ligne d'évolution du Salamèche et de Carapuce sont en bonne voie pour être nos futurs produits. Oh, elles seront bien entendu testées auparavant mais imaginer donc une Reptincel bien chaleureuse ou alors une belle Tortank qui retire les écailles de sa carapace pour vos yeux ? C'est ce que nous proposons ! Oh ! Je parle, je parle … Voilà donc votre salle. Je pense que vous voulez une salle discrète donc aucun bruit n'en sortira, aucun son n'en rentrera. Vous avez des consommations, une table, de quoi mettre un peu de musique langoureuse ou plus « brutale » si vous le préférez. Je vais vous envoyer l'une de nos « nouvelles mascottes » pour que vous puissiez apprécier toute la douceur et le charme de celles-ci. » _termine finalement de dire la femme en me faisant rentrer dans une pièce._

« Merci bien … de votre accueil. »

_C'est bien la seule chose que je puisse dire alors que j'observe la salle. Des murs moelleux de couleur rouge, rien que ça… Et le lit ? Avec de drapes en soie rouge eux aussi … A croire que le rouge est la couleur de l'amour. Enfin, maintenant, je m'en doute moins. Par contre, je suis un peu effrayé par ce qu'a dit la femme. Je m'installe sur un fauteuil en attendant._

« Lockpin ? Lock ? »

_Je sursaute au petit cri que je viens d'entendre. Une porte s'ouvre, laissant paraître une Lockpin. Elle semble assez timide mais ce que je remarque est plus qu'effrayant … Du moins, à mes yeux. Son visage a des traits humains, si humains … En fait, c'est bien là la seule partie humaine et sans fourrure que je peux apercevoir. Ses deux yeux rubis, elle a le visage d'une jeune humaine d'environ vingt ans ? Je n'oublie pas aussi les deux protubérances mammaires recouvertes par la fourrure. Elle n'a rien à envier aux femmes qui sillonnent les rues en pleine soirée. Oui … A vue de nez, c'est une poitrine de taille moyenne et lorsqu'elle remarque mon regard fixé sur cette partie, elle relève un peu sa fourrure pour laisser paraître deux tétons de couleur noir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être dégouté. Je ne peux pas … Je me sens mal … Si mal même. La Lockpin s'approche de moi, frottant son visage contre ma joue. Elle semble heureuse … et si câline. C'est stupide … Si stupide … Elle a aussi un début de chevelure brune … mais ses oreilles restent les mêmes. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'approcher une main sur ses oreilles, la Lockpin poussant un feulement au contact de ma main sur celles-ci. Ah ! Je la recule aussitôt, remarquant maintenant les petites pointes noires de ses tétons. Elle est excitée … terriblement excitée … et avec sa bouche ouverte, sa langue à moitié sortie, elle n'attend plus qu'une chose. Que je m'occupe d'elle. Pourtant, je me lève brusquement, la mettant assise sur le fauteuil que j'occupais précédemment._

« Pardon mais … Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible ! »

« Lockpin ? » _murmure la créature à moitié-humaine. Je ne peux même pas parler d'humanoïde … car avec ce visage rougi d'excitation mais si … humain … Ah ! Je préfère m'en aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

_Je sillonne les couloirs, laissant seule cette Lockpin un peu trop … spéciale à mon goût. Je préfère dire spéciale malgré le fait que je sois dégoûté par ce que je viens de voir. Je ne peux pas … Je ne pourrais pas imaginer ne serait-ce que mon Ponchien devenir un mâle comme ça, le sexe à l'air juste pour plaire à une veuve un peu trop joyeuse. Je me dirige à travers les couloirs, remarquant une porte qui donne accès … à la sortie ? Bien entendu, ce n'est que dans un sens. Il est impossible de rentrer de ce côté. Je remarque que je suis à une vingtaine de mètres de la discothèque et j'attends Alphonse._

_Ca ne tarde pas … Moins d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il est dehors et je remarque que sa tenue est un peu … Disons qu'il était plus propre au départ. Là, avec la chemise sortie, les cheveux ébouriffés, je me demande quand même s'il n'a pas goûté un peu à ce genre de plaisir. Je ne préfère pas juger avant de connaître. Je lui demande :_

« Alors … Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

« D'abord une simple femme … Je l'ai laissé me toucher … Puis ensuite, j'ai vu arriver … Je ne sais quoi … Je crois que c'était un mais féminin ! Enfin, il avait … Enfin ! Tu vois ! Elle avait ce qu'il faut là où il faut et … Oh, je me sens mal. »

« T'es pas le seul … On ferait mieux de rentrer. » _annoncé-je alors qu'il hausse la tête pour confirmer mes dires. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture que je conduis puis nous nous séparons chacun de notre côté. Il vaut mieux … ne pas discuter de cela pour l'heure._

_Lorsqu'il est l'heure de reprendre le travail, je ne peux pas. Je suis vraiment trop perturbé par cette histoire, beaucoup trop pour faire mon rôle de policier. Je suis obligé de demander une journée de repos. Une journée … C'est tout ce que je demande. Pour faire un peu le vide dans mon esprit. Je sors de chez moi, commençant à vagabonder dans les rues … puis à sortir de la ville. Oui … Je ne suis plus dans la ville._

« Cela faisait longtemps … que je n'avais plus mis les pieds à la campagne. » _dis-je à voix haute bien que je suis seul._

_Cette Lockpin … Elle ne semblait pas dans son état normal. C'est ce à quoi je pense lorsque je me rappelle de cette scène. Du moins … Elle semblait plutôt assez … « forte » sexuellement. Comme si elle avait pris du viakra ou ces petites pilules qui font un effet dévastateur. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème de ce côté. Oui … Mon problème, c'est plus ce bordel pokémon sur lequel je suis tombé. Je reste sceptique … tellement sceptique. C'est de la prostitution donc illégal … mais avec des pokémons ?_

« C'est juste absurde ! Comment est-ce que l'on peut s'imaginer faire ça avec une pokémon ? Hein ? C'est complètement con et dégoûtant ! » _m'écrié-je avec énervement._

_Absurde ! Absurde ! Absurde ! J'enrage mais je ne sais même pas envers qui ! Envers moi qui n'a pu rien faire à part m'enfuir ? Envers ces gérants de bordel ? Envers cette Lockpin qui ne semblait pas comprendre sa situation ? Si seulement je pouvais sauver l'une de ces créatures … Pour qu'on puisse essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe … Comment ça se fait … que de tels êtres existent … Ca me permettrait alors de mieux appréhender la situation. Mais voilà, la réalité est toute autre. A force de marcher, je me rends compte que je suis de plus en plus éloigné de la ville. Au moins à un ou deux bons kilomètres de celle-ci._

« Hum ! Je ne dois plus être trop éloignée du bunker abandonné. »

_Ah ! Le bunker … J'y allais avec Alphonse quand j'étais plus jeune. L'un des vestiges de nos anciens combattants qui avaient lutté pour notre beau pays. Visiblement, ce beau pays avait bien vite changé de visage après ces guerres. Oui, je suis du genre très mesquin quand il s'agit de … tout ça. Ca m'énerve … Ca m'enrage même plus que tout._

« Une petite visite dans le bunker ne peut pas me faire du mal de toute façon. »

_C'était là l'idée que je venais d'avoir pour espérer trouver un peu de paix intérieure. Dis comme ça, ça paraissait complètement niais … ou poétique mais bon, ce que les autres pensent en ce moment même, ça m'importe peu. Après cinq nouvelles minutes de marche, je remarque un petit détail saugrenu. Des traces de voiture … Et surtout … Le chemin semble avoir été travaillé … Pourtant, à mon époque, lorsque j'étais adolescent, l'herbe recouvrait ces parties. C'était bizarre … Franchement bizarre. J'accélère le pas, passant maintenant à travers les arbres. Ca me semble même un peu trop suspect._

_Et à force d'une marche incessante, j'arrive finalement au bunker … ou plutôt derrière le bunker ! Car oui, j'ai décidé de ne pas me montrer s'il y avait trop de problèmes. Et visiblement, j'ai bien fait. Je remarque une étrange voiture noire, plutôt longue, devant le bunker. Le bunker serait donc habité ? Première nouvelle et pas des meilleures, je dois dire._

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut … Enfin qui est-ce … Qui vit là-dedans ? Peut-être des SDFs ? Des sans-abris ? Non … Pas avec une telle voiture. Je n'aime pas me voiler la face mais il y a des chances que je sois tombé sur un gros morceau. Et qui dit gros morceau dit souvent gros ennui. Néanmoins, je reste à l'abri derrière un arbre, attendant que tout continue de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Puis finalement, la porte s'ouvre, plusieurs voix se faisant entendre, principalement masculines._

« Vous avez compris ? Il faut absolument l'emmener en ville. Normalement, elle sera réceptionnée cette nuit, il l'attend. Faites attention ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, le scientifique ! On a compris parfaitement ce que tu nous dis ! Ne nous prend pas non plus de parfaits abrutis ! »

« On ne sait jamais avec vous … Il suffirait d'une simple erreur … De toute façon, elle est docile et elle ne fera rien de mal. »

_La porte se referme d'après le bruit qu'elle émet. Je peux enfin regarder rapidement ce qui se passe. Trois hommes …. Habillés tout de noir. Les parfaits membres d'un gang ou du moins hommes de main. Ils entourèrent une étrange créature. Un pokémon ? Il faut que je me rapproche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Un peu de mouvement et j'ai une meilleure vue.  
><em>

« Mais ? Qu'est-ce que … Une Gardevoir ? »

_C'est bien ce que je vois ! Une Gardevoir ! Mais elle a une étrange couleur ! Une chevelure bleue … Une robe blanche aussi … mais aussi des yeux dorés d'après ce que je peux voir. Enfin, sa robe est un peu ouverte sur le côté, laissant paraître de magnifiques jambes blanches et féminines. D'ailleurs, l'autre point que je remarque chez cette Gardevoir … C'est … Oh non ! OH NON, NON ET NON !_

« Qui est-ce ce type ? » _s'écrit l'un des hommes._

« Les mains en l'air ! Lâchez cette Gardevoir ! »

_C'est bien moi qui vient de prendre la parole, mon arme à la main comme à chaque fois que je sors de chez moi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher … Mais j'ai un autre de ces monstres en main. Cette Gardevoir … Sa corne orange est en partie camouflée par une poitrine d'une taille généreuse. Heureusement pour moi, il semble que la robe blanche serve réellement dans ce cas précis puisque je ne vois rien qui pointe ou autre. La Gardevoir me regarde avec étonnement. Ses yeux dorés sont vraiment majestueux, je dois l'avouer._

« Merde ! Un poulet ! Et il sait où se trouve le laboratoire ! »

« On fait quoi alors ? »

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? On doit éliminer toute preuve ! Faut le buter ! »

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie ? Ah sûrement à cause du regard triste qu'avait la Gardevoir avant d'avoir celui de la surprise que je suis arrivé. Bon … Le gros souci est … bien que j'ai une arme en main, je ne suis pas sûr d'être apte à l'utiliser. De même, à trois contre un, ça veut dire trois balles contre une. Visiblement, ça promet !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : ALRd'I

**Chapitre 4 : A la recherche d'informations**

« Veuillez déposer vos armes au sol et ne faire aucun geste brusque. La Gardevoir vient avec moi … Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » _osé-je dire alors que je tremblais un peu à l'idée d'utiliser mon pistolet. Tout pouvait partir … n'importe comment._

« Non mais tu l'entends ? T'as vu ce qu'il nous demande ? Il a du cran, le petit. »

« Je vais sur mes vingt-trois ans mais je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter alors … Laissez cette Gardevoir partir maintenant. »

_Je dois penser à autre chose. Je ne dois pas me focaliser sur cette créature difforme physiquement. Oui … Elle n'est pas normale … Mais elle me regarde avec ses yeux dorés, reconnaissante de ce que je fais. Utiliser mon arme ? Je n'arrive pas à y penser. A m'imaginer tirer sur ces hommes. Par contre, je suis sûr d'une chose : ils ont moins de réticence à cela. De plus, les trois hommes ont le sourire aux lèvres. Ils savent que je tremble rien qu'à cette idée. Ils en profitent …_

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez ta mère. Elle risque de s'inquié … »

_Une balle partit … mais bien de mon côté. L'homme qui avait prononcé ses paroles pousse un cri de douleur alors que son épaule droite est maintenant parcourue par un trou. J'ai tiré … J'ai tout simplement tiré … Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fait mais … Il a suffi qu'il dise cela … pour que je commette l'irréparable._

_Et la Gardevoir dans tout cela ? Et bien … Elle vient de se téléporter devant mes yeux, disparaissant complètement. Elle a profité de la situation. Tant mieux … Car personnellement, je ne pense pas que ça va être joyeux pour moi. Loin de là … L'un des trois hommes s'approche de celui qui est blessé, disant :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce con ? Il t'a tiré dessus ? »

« JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU A CE SALOPARD ! » _hurle l'homme blessé._

« Et la Gardevoir s'est téléportée ! Il n'avait pas été dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas ? » _demande le troisième, le premier reprenant avec énervement :_

« Normalement, elle était conditionnée pour ne même pas réagir ! Sinon, il fallait lui mettre un diadème de contrôle mental ! Tsss ! Putain ! Faut le buter, lui donner une leçon avant de le flinguer ! Faites tout pour qu'il souffre ! Et ensuite, on retrouve cette Gardevoir ! »

_Je dois courir ! J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire ! Sans même attendre qu'il réagisse, me voilà en train de m'enfuir comme un beau diable alors que je suis poursuivi par les trois hommes, dont un plutôt touché. Les balles fussent mais ne me touchent pas. Il faut dire qu'à travers les arbres, c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y parait._

« Cours bon sang ! Cours ! Et ne regarde même pas en arrière ! Je suis plutôt doué pour la course non ? C'est l'heure de le montrer ! »

_Je ne peux qu'essayer de m'encourager en me parlant à moi-même alors que je vagabonde à travers les arbres. Je dois me dépêcher et vite !_

_Mais j'entends les hommes derrière moi. Du moins, deux pas singuliers … et deux voix différentes. De toute façon, le troisième ne doit pas être trop loin non plus. Juste un peu en retard à cause du bras dans lequel j'ai tiré quelques minutes auparavant. Ah … Bon sang ! Si encore cette Gardevoir était venue vers moi … J'aurai pu alors la garder auprès de moi pour réussir à l'interroger ! C'est une pokémon psychique ! Donc une créature plutôt intelligente non ? Cela aurait été plus qu'utile !_

« AH ! LE VOILA ! Espèce de salopard ! »

_Quoi ? A force de penser et surtout de reprendre mon souffle pour quelques secondes, voilà qu'ils sont déjà à ma hauteur ! Je recommence à courir mais une balle fusse et traverse mon épaule gauche. Je pousse un cri de douleur avant de m'écrouler au sol. Ah … Ah ! C'est la première fois ! C'est la première fois que je me prends une balle ! Ca fait mal ! Ca fait si mal ! J'ai l'impression que l'air s'insinue à l'intérieur même de mon corps alors qu'un flot rouge s'écoule de ma blessure._

« Hahahaha ! Bien visé ! Cet imbécile n'a ce qu'il mérite ! Vas-y ! Bloque-le et on va attendre qu'il arrive. Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer lui foutre une balle dans la tête ! »

_Je sens un pied qui se pose sur mon dos, l'autre sur ma main pour me forcer à lâcher mon arme. Je ne peux rien faire … rien du tout même. Je suis pris au piège. Je tente de me mouvoir mais c'est inutile. Ils me bloquent que trop bien. Est-ce déjà ma dernière heure qui est arrivée ? Sans même avoir réussi … ne serait-ce qu'à retrouver les assassins de mon père ? Si encore … J'étais mort au combat … En affrontant les assassins … Mais là … Face à trois petites frappes de bas étage. J'ai honte de moi._

« Quoi ? Vous l'avez trouvé ! Hahaha … Merci de me l'avoir gardé sous le pied. »

_Voilà qu'on me force à me retourner pour apercevoir les trois hommes. Celui avec la blessure au bras, comme moi, a son pistolet à hauteur de mon visage. Le canon est à peine à une vingtaine de centimètres de mon front. Je ne peux que déglutir, fermant les yeux._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ! »

_J'entends les cris de rage d'un des trois hommes … puis plus rien. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, remarquant … que je suis en pleine campagne … non-loin de la route. Comment cela se fait ? Rapidement, je comprends … La Gardevoir m'a sauvé la vie … pour me remercier de ce que j'ai fait. Ah … Je devrais aussi la remercier si je pouvais la voir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et voilà que je me retrouve à quitter un peu la route pour éviter les problèmes, une main sur ma blessure. Je dois aller en ville … me faire soigner. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai perdu mon arme, je me sens si faible et démuni. Mais au moins, j'ai encore mon portable et un rapide coup de fil au commissariat, voilà que j'entends hurler :_

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? BON SANG ! On vient te chercher tout de suite ! Reste où tu es ! C'est bien compris, Ric ? »

_Hahaha. Loïc a l'air furax. Sans lui avoir donné tous les détails, je lui ai juste expliqué que je me suis pris une balle dans le bras, que j'ai perdu mon arme et que j'ai eu affaire à trois voyous. Je n'ai pas parlé de la Gardevoir pour l'heure. Cela peut attendre._

_Et voilà … Moins d'une heure plus tard, je suis assis sur une table d'opération alors qu'une jolie infirmière aux cheveux blonds me fait un bandage au bras. Oh, bien entendu, j'ai eu le droit à la radiographie. Ca m'a traversé le bras sans rien d'autre. Puis finalement, il a bien fallu que je m'explique à Loïc qui est bien remonté contre moi. Après mes rapides explications, il semble se calmer et me dit tout simplement :_

« Ric … Tu ne dois pas te mêler de ce genre d'histoires. C'est vraiment bien trop gros pour toi. Tu risques de le regretter amèrement … Tu n'as pas encore la carrure pour ça. »

« Pourtant, je m'en suis sorti vivant. Ca se voit non ? »

« Car c'était un coup de chance … Si cette Gardevoir n'avait pas décidé de te sauver, nous t'aurions retrouvé dans les bois, avec une balle logée en pleine tête. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Tu joues à un jeu bien trop dangereux. »

« Oui mais je ne vais pas arrêter maintenant ! Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose d'important ! » _m'écrié-je, celui que je considère comme mon père de substitution poussant un profond soupir désabusé. Il reprend :_

« Comme tu le désires … Mais fais réellement attention. Si tu retrouves cette Gardevoir, emmène-là donc au commissariat. Elle sera plus en sécurité et nous trouverons sûrement un traducteur qui peut nous aider à comprendre ce qu'elle va dire. »

« Les pokémons psychiques ne sont pas capables d'exprimer leurs sentiments et leurs émotions ? Ca serait bien plus simple avec une Gardevoir non ? »

« Sûrement … Bon … Visiblement, tu es indisponible pour quelques jours. Tu vas devoir prendre un congé d'une bonne semaine voir deux. Mais n'oublies pas de passer au commissariat quelques fois pour prendre des nouvelles et en donner des tiennes. » _termine de dire Loïc avant de quitter la pièce._

_Moi ? Il est tout simplement hors de question d'abandonner cette affaire que je viens de commencer. Du moins … Je ne suis clairement pas motivé à cela. J'attends que le médecin m'annonce ce que je dois faire, ne pas faire et me voilà finalement parti de l'hôpital. Je ne perds pas de temps et je rentre chez moi. J'avoue que je m'attendais à voir les trois hommes me pourchasser mais la police était arrivée bien rapidement, surtout pour le meilleur que le pire. Ah … Bon … Mes journées allaient être longues._

_Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je m'installe directement sur l'ordinateur et j'observe le bandage à mon bras. Voilà ce que ce genre d'imbécillités et d'actes imprudents m'ont emmené. Rien de bien beau malheureusement. J'allume mon écran, ma tour et je m'installe confortablement. Je sens que je vais en passer du temps, beaucoup de temps même._

« Bon … Mon petit Ric, t'as du pain sur la planche ! » _me dit-je pour me motiver alors que je vais sur un site de recherches. L'un des meilleurs moyens d'obtenir les réponses aux nombreuses questions que je me pose. _

_Voilà six bonnes heures qui s'écoulent sans même que je le remarque. Pourtant, je n'arrête pas mes recherches, même les plus tordues et saugrenues. Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir … autant de résultats sur la poképhilie et surtout sur les bordels pokémons. J'apprends que cela date d'environ une dizaine d'années, que les progrès scientifiques là-dedans sont surprenants._

« Et dire que je me dois me taper les détails. »

_Des détails qui me donnent envie de vomir. Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre le sexe, loin de là … mais ce genre de choses … J'ai la nausée rien qu'à imaginer tout ça. Surtout les positions dans lesquelles je trouve ces hommes, ces femmes … et ces pokémons à moitié humains. Après six heures je me sens obligé de me reposer … pour ma santé mentale._

_Je me couche sur le canapé, ne cherchant même pas à regarder la télévision. Je suis trop préoccupé, trop malmené psychologiquement pour avoir la tête à ça. Cette Gardevoir … Si je n'avais pas réussi à l'en sortir, qu'est-ce qu'elle serait devenue ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait subie ? Ah ! Rien que … Oh je me sens mal ! Je me lève à toute allure et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Pourtant, je m'arrête subitement quand je vois … la créature en face de moi._

« Mais tu es … » _commencé-je en la regardant._

_C'était la Gardevoir ! La Gardevoir que j'ai sauvée ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Un petit regard sur elle et voilà que ces foutues images me reviennent en mémoire. J'émets une mine de dégoût alors que la Gardevoir continue de m'observer en silence._

« Tu es capable de parler ? Tu as réussi à t'en tirer ? Tant mieux alors … »

_Puis subitement, elle commence à rougir, se caressant le ventre avant de se téléporter devant mes yeux. Voilà qu'elle a disparu sans un mot. Et me voilà encore plus perplexe qu'auparavant. Mais au final, je n'ai toujours pas avancé._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une approche monstrueuse

**Chapitre 5 : Une approche monstrueuse**

« Et … » _commencé-je à dire avant de m'arrêter._

_Je ne veux pas être grossier alors je préfère me taire. La semaine de convalescence est bientôt passée et je n'ai rien obtenu de concret par rapport à cette affaire. Du moins, par rapport à toute cette histoire. Je n'avance pas, je ne recule pas … Je fais tout simplement du stop et je ne sais pas quel chemin je dois prendre. J'ai bien une idée mais elle me déplaît au plus haut point. De même, je préfère ne pas appeler Alphonse car je sens que cette histoire ne concerne que moi. Mais maintenant … Elle est loin d'être terminée._

« Bon … Pas d'autres solutions … Ca me dégoûte … »

_J'aime me parler seul. Ça me donne l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans l'appartement dans lequel j'habite. Bon … Malheureusement, ce n'est qu'une impression. A part mon Ponchien, les autres pokémons que je possède sont en fait au commissariat de police. Et autant dire que même un Pokémon de compagnie ne remplacera jamais une personne humaine, cela n'en déplaise à mon chien._

_Une veste sur le corps, tournant les clés pour refermer l'appartement derrière moi, me voilà maintenant sorti. Je sais où me rendre … même si ça me déplait. Une pokéball dans la poche au cas où les problèmes surviennent, je me rends alors dans un quartier aux décors plus que chaleureux. Un peu comme les jeunes femmes qui accostent les passants qui marchent ou conduisent pour traverser la ville. Voilà … Au moins, mes renseignements m'ont permis de trouver cet endroit dans la ville où j'habite. C'est bizarre … de ne jamais en avoir entendu parler auparavant. Néanmoins, avec une bonne partie des économies que je possède, je sais que si je le désire, je peux passer pour un client important, ne serait-ce que pour en donner l'impression et l'image pour une seule journée._

« Bonjour messire. Vous êtes nouveau ici, n'est-ce pas ? » _demande un homme qui devait à peine avoir mon âge mais habillé comme un réceptionniste, veste rouge, pantalon noir et chemise blanche sous la veste rouge. _

« C'est le cas … Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment … habitué à cela. Néanmoins, la marchandise pokémon titille ma curiosité et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour venir ici. » _osé-je dire, espérant que mon jeu de paroles n'est pas trop risible._

« Oh … Bien entendu. Néanmoins, rien que pour rentrer dans la salle, il vous faut payer. A partir de là, vous pourrez vous installer sur un siège pour contempler nos différentes filles et pokémons. Si l'une d'entre elles vous plaît, vous pourrez alors contacter l'une des nombreuses serveuses pour avoir un tête-à-tête particulier avec la fille que vous avez choisie. »

« Euh … Mais je me demandais … Et pour les femmes qui viennent ici, comment cela se passe-t-il ? Car sur les nombreux sites où je me rendais … Je dois vous avouer qu'elle vise principalement une clientèle masculine. »

« Oh ! C'est un préjugé. Sachez que les femmes, autant que les hommes, sont attirées des pokémons ayant peu à peu une apparence humaine. Néanmoins, dans le cas où vous ne seriez pas attiré par les femmes et les pokémons de sexe féminin, sachez qu'il y a une autre salle non-loin de la première avec tout ce que vous voulez … de l'autre sexe. »

« Ahem … Merci bien de ce renseignement. » _murmuré-je avant de sortir la liasse de billets qui consiste en une grosse partie de mes économies. Le réceptionniste ne semble guère impressionné et je le paye. Me voilà maintenant autorisé à rentrer dans un endroit que j'espérais ne jamais revoir._

_Ici … Ca ne se cache même plus … Loin de là même. Non … Il n'y a aucune honte, aucune pudeur, rien du tout. Le réceptionniste avait parlé d'un tête-à-tête avec certaines filles, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, d'après ce que je peux voir, certaines filles, c'était plutôt des têtes à queue. Je suis encore plus stupide de penser à de telles vulgarités mais je ne me cache pas. Comme certaines personnes que je ne pensais jamais voir ici._

_Des politiciens ? Enfin, des personnes liées à la politique … L'adjoint du maire aussi. N'ont-ils pas peur de se faire remarquer ? Je m'installe à un fauteuil libre mais unique, personne ne pouvant s'asseoir à côté de moi. Me voilà bien tranquille pendant que j'observe du coin de l'œil tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Deux secondes, je pose mes yeux sur une fille qui ne porte plus qu'un mince string rouge pour couvrir son entrejambe. Deux autres secondes, j'aperçois … … …_

« Je me sens mal. » _soufflé-je avant de poser une main sur ma bouche._

_Un Mackogneur … Ou plutôt UNE Mackogneur. Même sa poitrine semble avoir des muscles tandis qu'elle ressemble bien plus à une humaine que la Lockpin de la dernière fois … Mais pour les adeptes du culturisme, là, ils sont servis. Avec ses quatre mains qu'elle semble manipuler sans aucun souci, elle s'amuse à caresser quatre femmes bien humaines. Certains diront que c'est sensuel … Moi, j'ai envie de …_

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Voulez-vous un verre d'eau ? C'est quand même gratuit par rapport aux autres consommations. »

« Je … J'avoue que ça me ferait du bien. Je peux vous poser une question ? Je … Je crois reconnaître certaines personnes célèbres ici ? Elles n'ont pas peur de … se faire remarquer ? » _demandé-je à la jeune femme en mini-jupe et en bustier rouge laissant paraître une poitrine de petite taille mais toujours agréable à la vue._

« Oh ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un pose cette question. Ici, on va dire que l'on est dans le culte du secret. Ce qui est ici n'en ressort jamais. De toute façon, ces hommes et ces femmes sont tellement influents qu'ils pourraient nier tout ce quelqu'un dira aux journalistes ou à la télévision. Et le lendemain, cette personne disparaît sans laisser de trace. Oh ! Vous êtes si pâle ! Attendez-donc que je vous ouvre un peu tout ça. »

_Je me laisse faire par cette jeune femme, celle-ci desserrant ma cravate et ouvrant ma veste alors qu'elle est à moitié assise sur moi. Je pense que c'est facile à deviner qu'elle fait son job. Je la laisse faire son travail puis finalement, elle descend, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

« Je m'appelle Pascale. Heureuse de vous servir très prochainement. »

« Heureux de vous rencontrer, Pascale. » dit_-je en espérant ne pas être trop rouge. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de contacts avec la gente féminine. Je peux avouer que depuis toutes ces années, j'ai privilégié le travail au reste._

_Voilà … Pendant que j'attends mon verre d'eau, je réfléchis à tout à tout ce qui vient de se passer. Oh … Je ne suis pas candide au point de croire que les politiciens ne sont pas véreux pour une grande partie d'entre eux mais … je suis affligé de voir que même si je préviens le commissariat, il y ait peu de chances que cette affaire éclate au grand jour._

« Mais qu'est-ce … C'est une nouvelle attraction ? »

« Cette créa… C'est une pokémon non ? Une Gardevoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas la connaître. Il faudrait me la présenter. »

_Hum ? Une Gardevoir ? Je n'ose pas tourner mon regard vers l'origine de ces nombreuses paroles. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, loin de là même. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que je sais parfaitement qui est cette Gardevoir. Depuis le début de la semaine, elle est apparue de nombreuses fois devant moi. Elle ne dit pas un mot, me regardant pendant une bonne minute tout en se caressant le bas ventre … puis elle se téléporte. Mais me suivre jusqu'ici … ME SUIVRE JUSQU'ICI ? MAIS ELLE EST COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! Je me lève brusquement, plusieurs regards se tournant vers moi._

_C'est bien elle … Cette Gardevoir aux yeux dorés … et à la chevelure bleue. Elle a ses yeux rivés vers moi, me faisant un petit sourire. Avec lenteur et grâce, elle avance vers moi, ses pas résonnant dans la salle sous la musique endiablée des danseuses. Elle est maintenant finalement arrivée à ma hauteur et je ne sais pas comment me contrôler. C'est … Ce n'est pas une Gardevoir. Les Gardevoirs … n'ont pas de poitrine. Pas … de cela … Elle est face à moi et la seule chose que je peux dire, c'est :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu commets une bêtise ? »

« Hey … Mais attendez un peu … Cette Gardevoir … » _commence à murmurer un homme dont je ne cherche même pas à savoir à quoi il ressemble. Je prends la main de la Gardevoir, prêt à la tirer ailleurs pour éviter de plus gros ennuis._

« Je nous téléporte. »

_Hein ? J'ai à peine le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'ai cru entendre que me voilà téléporté … au loin ? N'ayant pas de voiture, ça ne me dérange pas de me retrouver dans une ruelle sombre, dans un quartier que je ne connais sûrement pas mais quand même._

« Qui a pris la parole ? » _me questionné-je alors que je regarde autour de moi._

« C'est moi. Nous sommes en sécurité … Je suis en sécurité grâce à toi. »

_Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur la Gardevoir. Cette voix féminine et douce … provient d'elle ? J'ai même ressenti une certaine chaleur et tendresse qui en émane. Comme si j'avais affaire à une femme qui n'a aucun mal à mettre ses émotions et ses sentiments dans ses paroles. Mais là, pour l'heure, ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est bien le fait que :_

« Mais tu parles ou je rêve ? Comment c'est possible ? Enfin ! Tu es une pokémon psychique mais parler … Parler comme ça … »

« Je suis une Gardevoir … spéciale. Tu as pu le remarquer lorsque tu m'as sauvée. »

_Oui … Pour être spéciale, elle est spéciale ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai tout mon temps, je peux l'étudier de haut en bas. Elle mesure environ un mètre soixante-quinze, ce qui est plus grand que la moyenne des Gardevoirs. Comme les Gardevoirs, elle porte une magnifique robe blanche mais en même temps bleue au niveau des bras et du haut du corps … D'ailleurs, celle-ci se soulève peu à peu alors que je remarque que la Gardevoir tourne sur elle-même, dansant délicatement devant mes yeux étonnés. Elle me montre ses fines jambes blanches alors que je remarque les rougeurs à ses joues. D'ailleurs, l'autre détail qui frappe beaucoup … en plus de ses yeux dorés et de sa chevelure bleue … C'est bien cette poitrine loin d'être petite qui est cachée dans la partie bleue de la robe. Néanmoins, je …_

« Ils sont réels, tu sais … Tu peux les toucher si tu veux. »

« Je ne regardais pas ça ! Je regardais la corne dorée qui était entre ! »

« Tu n'es pas sincère. Je sais lire dans les pensées d'autrui. Du moins … Quand ils ne savent pas les bloquer. » _reprit la Gardevoir, me laissant bouche bée._

_Et je suis sensé dire quoi après ça ? C'est juste surprenant de voir une telle créature … Mais surtout, ça me rappelle un peu trop les sites sur lesquels je suis tombé. Voilà que je me sens mal à nouveau … Je décide de m'éloigner et de quitter cette ruelle. Mais me voilà plaqué contre le mur avec une étrange délicatesse … Un mélange de pression psychique et …_

« Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Sans toi … Sans ta réaction … Il y aurait eu … de fortes chances que … j'abandonne tout espoir. »

« Oui … Enfin bon, ce n'est pas très important non plus. Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te libérer. D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien … »

« Je tenais vraiment … à ce que ça soit toi … Tu sais, je suis vraiment spéciale. » _murmure la Gardevoir alors que je suis toujours incapable de bouger. Elle se colle contre moi, pressant sa volumineuse poitrine sur mon torse tandis que je dégluti. Ce n'est qu'une créature … Qu'une simple créature … Et rien d'autre._

« Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois. Loin de là même … Tu m'as sauvé la vie … et je veux que tu m'imprègnes. Imprègnes-moi … et je serai alors complètement à toi. Je serai dévouée à ta cause jusqu'au bout. Mais s'il te plaît … Sois doux. Car dès l'instant où je ne serai plus vierge, nous serons liés pour l'éternité. »

_Plus vierge ? Mon sang ne fait plus qu'un tour et je me libère de l'étreinte psychique et surtout de cette Gardevoir. Au fil de ces paroles, j'ai compris peu à peu où elle veut en venir ! Elle est complètement folle cette créature !_

« Je suis des plus sérieuses dans ce que je te demande … Je te demande de me croire … »

« Oui, bien entendu. Bon … Euh … Tu viendras au commissariat et on s'expliquera là-bas. Je vais plutôt renter chez moi. J'ai rien appris de … »

« Ne suis-je pas attirante comme créature ? Pourtant, j'ai ressenti du désir qui émanait de tout ton corps lorsque tu as posé ton regard sur moi. Je suis moi-même attirée physiquement par toi. Je ne pense pas que cela soit lié à ton apparence … mais à tout ce qui se dégage de ton âme. » _reprit-elle alors que j'arrête de me débattre._

« C'est bien beau ce que tu me dis mais tu es plus répugnante qu'attirante. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps dit … Mais tu es effrayé, c'est vrai. »  
><em><br>Alors, si elle le sait, qu'elle me laisse partir ! Sans même chercher à lui répondre, je m'éloigne d'elle et je quitte cette ruelle. Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander son nom, j'en ai vraiment pas envie. Pourtant, j'entends sa voix dans ma tête qui me dit :_

« J'ai les réponses à tes nombreuses questions. »

_Mais je préfère clairement ne plus avoir de contacts avec elle ! Que ça soit physique ou mental ! Je tente de bloquer mon esprit et je m'éloigne. Elle ne me suit pas … J'espère juste ne pas l'avoir vexée mais … Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là._


	6. Chapitre 6 ! Mis à l'écart

**Chapitre 6 : Mis à l'écart**

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette Gardevoir ? »

_Je me répète cette phrase à voix haute chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute. Que cela soit dans ma tête ou alors énoncé, je n'arrive pas à raisonner correctement à cause de cette créature. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi dire à cause d'elle ! Je suis perturbé, voilà tout ! Cette Gardevoir me perturbe plus que tout !_

_Oh … S'il n'y a que ça, tout serait bien plus simple mais non ! Avec ce qui s'était passé dans ce bordel, je suis sur les nerfs. Comment … Comment … raisonner correctement quand peut-être que la secrétaire est corrompue dans le commissariat ? Ou alors le chef ? Voir même Alphonse ou Loïc ? Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que je suis corrompu. Quand même … Un peu d'estime de soi ne me fait pas de mal._

« HEY ! Ric ! T'as la tête des mauvais jours ! Me dit pas que tu n'as pas pris ton café ? »

_Ah … La voix d'Alphonse me tire de mes rêveries mais surtout de mes pensées absurdes. Lui ? Un corrompu ? Oh … Il n'est peut-être pas le plus saint ou à cheval sur les règles de la justice mais le voir … comme un criminel ? Impossible. Je lui réponds :_

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi … Oh … Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Alphonse ? »

« Comme ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, j'allais te proposer de boire un coup ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Je suis sûr que ça te remonterait le moral. »

_Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas adepte des beuveries bien que je ne dis pas non à l'alcool tant que ça ne déborde pas trop non plus. Sans réticence, j'hoche la tête positivement alors qu'Alphonse s'écrit avec un sourire aux lèvres :_

« Ca peut pas nous faire de mal de toute façon ! Avec tout ce que l'on a fait ces derniers temps, c'est une bonne récompense. »

« Sûrement. Bon … Après le service, on ira dans le bar habituel. » _terminé-je de dire alors que lui comme moi retournons à nos affaires. Aujourd'hui, pas de patrouille. Enfin, c'est le cas depuis quelques jours. Le chef Casior veut me ménager selon ses propres termes. J'ai du mal à y croire mais je sais que c'est son caractère qui est ainsi._

_La journée se déroule très rapidement et j'évite de penser à cette Gardevoir mais aussi à ces images de vulgarité gratuite. Je n'aime pas ça … Pas du tout même … Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Alphonse, voyant que je n'ai pas la tête à conduire, prend le volant pour nous emmener dans un bar plus que respectable. Ca me changera un peu de mes derniers endroits …_

_Là-bas, aussitôt Alphonse salut tout le monde, comme s'il connaissait la majorité des personnes. Et contrairement à ce que je crois, la majorité des personnes le saluèrent. Et bien … Visiblement, les petites beuveries, il aime en faire sans moi n'est-ce pas ? Bon … Le barman me connait quand même bien que je ne suis pas un client commun et je m'installe au comptoir, commandant une simple pression. Alphonse à mes côtés, on commence à parler un peu de tout et de rien. On évite quand même le sujet … du bordel que nous avons visité tous les deux. De toute façon, les problèmes, j'en ai ma dose pour les mois à venir !_

_Deux bonnes heures s'écoulent tandis que les consommations se finissent les unes après les autres. Pourtant, je reste sobre car je ne fais que déguster. Oh, j'en suis bien à ma troisième bière mais avec les minutes qui défilent, les effets ne sont jamais réellement présents. A côté, Alphonse drague une femme qui doit avoir à peine la vingtaine d'années. Pourtant, il se tourne vers moi et me dit sur un ton un peu éméché :_

« Et bien … Tu vois mon petit Ric, je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. »

« Tu n'as pas un peu trop bu, Alphonse ? Je pense que je vais conduire. »

« Oh t'en fais pas pour moi ! Tiens les clés ! Je crois que … je vais rentrer en charmante compagnie si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » _me murmure Alphonse, me donnant un petit coup de coude alors que la femme derrière lui me sourit, les joues rougies par l'alcool elle aussi._

« Je te ramène ta voiture dès demain. »

« Et bonne route à toi ! Fais gaffe aux arbres au beau milieu de celle-ci ! »

« Merci de me prévenir, Alphonse. C'est sympa de ta part. » _dit-je alors que je haussa les épaules devant cette recommandation plus qu'inutile de la part de mon meilleur ami._

_Je quitte le bar après avoir payé mes trois consommations, allant jusqu'à la voiture d'Alphonse. Avec les idées parfaitement claires, je démarre le véhicule, me dirigeant vers mon appartement où je vis seul, complètement seul. Contrairement à Alphonse, je ne suis pas un fêtard … et j'ai toujours mes idées bien placées sur ce que je veux faire. Mais est-ce que je ne gâche pas ma vie ? Je me le demande._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me voir ? M'entendre ? Me regarder ? »

_Je regarde subitement dans le rétroviseur, remarquant la Gardevoir aux cheveux bleus qui est assise sur l'un des sièges arrière. Je freine subitement, la voiture faisant presque un demi-tour sur elle-même. Si encore, j'avais l'idée de penser aux pauvres pneus qui venaient de crisser, je me serai excusé envers Alphonse mais là, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête. Je me retourne pour regarder la Gardevoir qui croise ses longues jambes blanches devant moi._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? » _demandé-je en tentant de garder mon calme._

« Car je sais que j'occupe la majorité de tes pensées. Néanmoins, tu ne veux pas que je me présente devant les autres. C'est pourquoi, bien que je sois toujours peu éloignée de toi, je ne me montre pas. Voilà tout. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ici ? Devant moi ! Enfin, derrière moi ! Tu peux t'exprimer alors réponds-moi ? »

« ….. … Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui te déplait ? Est-ce que tu regrettes le fait de m'avoir sauvé la vie ? Je voulais … juste te remercier. » _murmure la Gardevoir._

« Et tu penses que c'est en ouvrant tes cui … Non, je ne dois pas parler comme ça. Si tu es intelligente, tu saurais que ce que tu as fait est mal … Et je ne veux pas de pokémons. J'ai juste celui qui appartenait à mon père et c'est tout. Le reste, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je devienne ta pokémon ? Je serais beaucoup plus forte … dès le moment où tu m'imprègneras … Je suis … spéciale. »

« Dehors … Quitte la voiture et n'en revient pas ! Si c'est pour ça, tu ferais mieux de ne pas remontrer ton visage, c'est compris ? Je ne suis pas un poképhile ! Tu crois que je vais passer de l'autre côté de la justice parce qu'une Gardevoir dévergondée et nymphomane a envie de sexe ? Va te prendre un Malosse ou je ne sais quoi si tu en as tellement envie ! »

« Je … La première fois, c'est important. C'est le moment … de la liaison … Mais je ne suis pas … ce que tu dis. Je suis vraiment différente. »

« Pour moi, tu as juste envie de ça. Et je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Mais je le pense quand même à moitié. Si tu essayais de t'expliquer un peu aussi … » _répondu-je alors que je conduis depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes._

« Je ne me suis toujours pas présentée. Je m'appelle Lania Lezuna. Du moins, c'est comme ça que m'appellent les scientifiques. »

« Hum ? Je trouve que c'est plutôt convenable. A force de regarder des films d'action ou d'aventure, je pensais que tu aurais un nom de code comme Sujet ZXA-428. »

«Non ! NON ! Je n'ai pas un tel nom ! » _s'écrit la Gardevoir en rougissant violemment, confuse par ce que je viens de dire. Pourtant, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. _« Mais … Mais … Je sens que je te dérange encore. Je … Je crois que je vais me retirer. »

« Hum ? Maintenant que l'on a une conversation à peu près correcte, tu veux t'en aller ? Alors que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur ce qui se passe ? »

_Pourtant, je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Un nouveau regard sur le rétroviseur et je remarque … rien du tout malheureusement. La Gardevoir s'est une nouvelle fois téléportée. Vraiment, maintenant je connais au moins son nom. Je rentre chez moi, je ne cherche même pas à me déshabiller et je m'écroule sur mon lit. _

_Le lendemain matin, je suis encore une fois l'un des premiers qui arrive au commissariat. Néanmoins, j'ai une idée en tête. Enfin … Peut-être que Loïc va enfin m'écouter ? Et me prendre un peu plus au sérieux ? Lorsqu'il arrive, je le salue et je lui demande aussitôt :_

« Monsieur Loïc, j'aimerai vraiment … faire des recherches sur cette histoire liée au proxénétisme pokémon. Cela est bien plus grave qu'on ne le croit. »

« Ric … Ric … Ric … Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Cela a failli très mal se terminer la … »

« Mais Lania Lezuna reste en danger. Et il y a des chances que d'autres pokémons subissent le même sort qu'elle. On ne peut pas ignorer ça ! » _m'écrié-je alors que Loîc est étonné._

« Lania ? Lezuna ? Est-ce le nom … de cette Gardevoir qui t'obsède ? »

_M'obséder est un bien grand mot. Néanmoins, je ne le contredit pas. Et ça n'arrange pas mon cas. Il est songeur, m'annonçant qu'il va réfléchir à tout cela et en discuter avec le chef. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le crois pas ? Voilà qu'arrive Alphonse, la bouche un peu pâteuse … Il a la tête de celui qui a fait une sacrée fête hier._

_Pourtant, je l'embarque avec moi aussitôt qu'il ait pris son petit café du matin pour bien le réveiller. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Il faut que j'en parle avec quelqu'un et vite ! A moitié encore endormi, Alphonse est avachi sur la place passager tandis que je lui parle :_

« Il faut que l'on continue seuls, Alphonse. Tu comprends ? »

« Je dois comprendre quoi ? J'ai mal au crâne … Ric … Tu dois savoir … Cette fille … C'était une bombe … d'énergie. Vraiment … »

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! RAHHHH ! Concentre-toi donc un peu quand même ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur non plus hein ? » _répondu-je avec un peu d'énervement._

« Ouais … Ouais, je t'écoute … Enfin, je vais essayer. Tu parlais des … bordels hein ? »

_C'était exactement de ça dont je parle ! Mais je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir une conversation raisonnable avec Alphonse pour au moins deux bonne heures. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis mis de côté ? Est-ce que je dois taper le nom de la Gardevoir sur l'ordinateur ? Je n'ai pas fait de recherches dessus hier mais ça peut être une bonne piste._

_Ailleurs, alors que la matinée est encore présente, la Gardevoir aux yeux dorés ne fait que courir et se téléporter sans pour autant arriver à s'éloigner à plus de quelques mètres grâce à cette méthode. Ses pouvoirs sont bloqués et elle se retrouve assise contre un mur, incapable de s'enfuir plus longtemps. Là, plusieurs ombres apparaissent, s'approchant d'elle pour la récupérer. Ils lui font mal, plus que mal, mais elle ne cherche plus à lutter. Elle est emmenée ailleurs … autre part … Tout ce que Ric avait fait avait été inutile en fin de compte._


	7. Chapitre 7 : De mal en pis

**Chapitre 7 : De mal en pis**

« Hey … Ric … Je peux te parler d'un truc qui me gêne depuis déjà quelques jours ? » _murmure Alphonse alors que je suis en train de conduire la voiture au beau milieu des routes de notre charmante petite ville._

« Bien entendu. C'est assez important ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette quand tu parles comme ça. » _répondu-je tandis que je tourne mes yeux vers lui. Même si ce n'est qu'un instant très bref, il ne vaut mieux pas pour moi que je dévie mon regard de la route._

« C'est au sujet de mon père. Je le trouve assez étrange depuis quelques temps. Tu sais, il rentre toujours à la même heure, il fait toujours les mêmes coups de fil, enfin, rien n'a changé depuis le début mais … Je ne sais pas … Y a quelque chose qui me turlupine quand je m'adresse à lui. Je le trouve un peu distant et … »

« Ohla ! Ça a l'air de franchement ne pas aller ! Sinon, t'emploierai-pas un mot comme « turlupiner » pour t'exprimer ! » _m'écrié-je en rigolant un peu, Alphonse éclatant de rire à son tour avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton un peu plus amusé :_

« Ouais … T'as sûrement raison. Je me fais des idées. Mon père restera toujours le même, qu'importe ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de cette affaire. »

« Oh … Tu sais, je la mets pas en pause cette histoire de mon côté hein ? Or de question d'abandonner alors qu'on ne sait toujours pas où avancer. »

« Justement, je me dis qu'il faudrait qu'on la résout le plus rapidement possible ! Tu n'as pas une idée de comment faire ? Car bon, si ça permet d'avancer dans cette situation, ça serait le mieux pour tout le monde hein ? » _dit Alphonse alors que je décide finalement de m'arrêter sur le bord de la route, devant une boulangerie._

« J'ai bien une idée … mais dangereuse … Très dangereuse. Tu sais ce que c'est que cette chose ? » _annoncé-je alors en mettant une main dans la poche. J'en extirpe un petit objet circulaire, pas plus gros qu'un doigt. De couleur noire, il y a une petite surface faite de verre._

« Euh … Ca a l'air d'être un truc qu'on voit dans les films policiers pour suivre les suspects à l'endroit de leur cachette. C'est ça ? »

« Ouais … Ca s'appelle un mouchard en fait. Mais c'est exactement ça. On va se rendre à l'endroit où y a l'un de ces fameux « bordels », on attendra le temps qu'il faudra et dès l'instant où on voit quelqu'un de suspect, on ira le suivre. »

« WOW ! Ca devient sérieux hein ? » _s'écrit Alphonse avec un grand éclat de rire._

« Plus que sérieux même ! Et dangereux ! Donc, bien entendu, pas un mot à ton père ou alors à quiconque hein ? Faut juste qu'on pense à prendre quelques pokémons du commissariat car sans eux, on n'ira pas loin du tout. »

_Derrière moi, sur les sièges arrière, Rérox dort paisiblement. Ou du moins, fait semblant de dormir puisque je le vois ouvrir faiblement ses yeux comme pour bien me montrer qu'il était hors de question de ne pas être de la partie. Malgré son âge, il était toujours prêt pour ça._

_Le reste de la journée s'est écoulé sans aucun problème à signaler. Et lorsque la nuit tombe, je rejoins Alphonse qui a pris sa voiture. C'est sûr que cela est bien plus utile dans le cas où nous devrions suivre une autre voiture. De même, je le vois me tendre deux pokéballs. A l'intérieur, selon ses dires, il y aurait un Ninjask et un Galegon. Lui, de son côté, a pris un Statitik et un Roucoups. Bref, à nous deux, si on compte mon Ponchien, nous en avons déjà cinq. Ce qui n'est pas si mal au cas où tout tournerait mal.  
><em>

« Alors … Dans quel bordel on va se rendre ? » _demande Alphonse alors que j'ai pris les commandes du véhicule. Une idée précise me vient en tête mais je lui réponds simplement d'être patient. D'ailleurs … Depuis quelques jours, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de cette Gardevoir carrément nymphomane._

_Voilà que je me rends dans ce qui ressemble à un simple hôtel … de grand luxe. Les informations récupérées sur Internet m'ont été très utiles. J'arrête la voiture, demandant à Alphonse de descendre avec moi. Hors de question de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui, notre but n'est pas de nous interroger sur ce qui se passe mais d'avoir des réponses à nos nombreuses interrogations._

_De nombreuses minutes défilent, devenant plusieurs heures. Il est plus de deux heures du matin lorsqu'enfin arrive une voiture que bizarrement, je reconnais. Il s'agit de la même marque de voiture que celle utilisée pour capturer la Gardevoir que j'avais sauvé. Trois hommes en descendent mais le conducteur est toujours présent. Ils pénètrent dans l'hôtel alors que je décide de sortir de la voiture. Alphonse m'accompagne pendant que je lui dis :_

« Bon … Il va falloir faire un peu de comédie … On va se frapper. De telle sorte que tu vas me faire tomber contre la voiture de ces hommes. »

« Et si ce ne sont pas ceux que nous recherchons ? On fait comment ? Tu n'as qu'un mouchard, non ? C'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit. »_ répond alors Alphonse._

« On a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Tu évites de taper trop fort par contre. »

_Je n'ai même pas le temps d'attendre qu'il acquiesce qu'il commence déjà me frapper au ventre. Même si ce n'est pas puissant, la surprise me fait pouffer sur le coup alors que nous dirigeons vers la voiture de couleur noire. Le conducteur en est sorti mais déjà, je percute le véhicule, m'écroulant au sol._

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez vous deux ? DEGAGEZ DE LA ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à rayer ma bagnole sinon, je vous promets que je vous vous en souviendrez toute votre vie ! Vous avez compris tous les deux ? »

_Avant de me relever, je place le mouchard sous la voiture, un endroit parfait et invisible pour quiconque. Alphonse s'est déjà enfui en courant, criant :_

« MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS D'EMBROUILLES ! TU TE DEBROUILLES ! »

« Hey ! Toi ! Tu te relèves et tu disparais avant que je te foute une balle dans la tête ! » _hurle une nouvelle fois le conducteur alors que je me relève et je déguerpis comme le ferait n'importe quel homme un brin bagarreur et alcoolisé mais nullement fou._

_Ah … Je me demande encore comment nous avons réussi à faire cela Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau dans la voiture d'Alphonse bien qu'un peu plus salis … surtout moi d'ailleurs. On rigole un peu, Alphonse me disant :_

« Désolé mais je pensais que ça ferait plus crédible si tu n'étais pas au courant que je te frapperai tout de suite. Au moins, on peut ne pas dire qu'on a fait semblant. Tu as réussi à mettre le mouchard sur la voiture ? »

« Sous la voiture tu veux dire ! » _rectifié-je en souriant. C'était une bonne chose … Très bonne chose que tout avance aussi vite. Maintenant, nous sommes à nouveau en position et prêt à observer ce qui se passe. Voilà qu'une dizaine de femmes et trois hommes sortent du bâtiment. Derrière eux, les trois personnes qui étaient dans la voiture. Il est facile de remarquer que la majorité de ces personnes sont des pokémons … ou du moins en étaient. Encore un mélange saugrenu d'homme et de pokémons._

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On regarde faire ? » _demande Alphonse._

« On attend … Il y a sûrement autre chose. Ils ne pourront pas tous ren … »

_Je suis forcé de m'arrêter alors que nous voyons passer un camion de marchandises. Marchandises … Voilà ce que sont ces créatures et … AH ! Mais je n'avais pas encore remarqué ! Mais il y a aussi la Gardevoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?! Elle s'est faite capturée une nouvelle fois ? Mais quelle idiote !_

« Hum ? Tu as l'air un peu énervé, Ric. T'en fait pas, on va les sortir de là ! »

« Oui … Oui … Ca, on aura aucun problème je crois. » _dit-je alors que nous observions les hommes et les femmes qui montaient à l'intérieur du camion. Ainsi, la voiture servirait de garde du corps au camion. Soit …_

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'active le radar qui nous permet de suivre alors l'endroit où se rendent le camion et la voiture. D'après ce nous constatons, ils ont décidé d'aller se rendre dans la zone industrielle de la ville, là où de nombreux hangars s'y trouvent. Loin d'être original comme plan mais toujours aussi efficace._

« Et maintenant ? On essaye de rentrer dans le hangar où ils sont cachés et on les sort de là ? Il faudra sûrement se serrer dans la voiture … ou alors peut-être prendre le contrôle du camion. Qu'est-ce que en dis ? C'est une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On va voir … ce que l'on va faire. »

_Je suis plutôt soucieux de tous les emmener en sécurité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose. Quelque chose va mal se passer. Nous nous arrêtons alors que les hangars ne sont plus très loin maintenant. Descendant de la voiture, je fais appel aux deux pokémons du commissariat. Hors de question que mon Ponchien sorte pour l'instant. C'est une simple mesure de précaution._

_Je demande au Ninjask de sonder les alentours, sa vitesse et ses pouvoirs lui permettant alors d'éviter que nous nous fassions repérés, ce qui est quand même le plus important à l'heure actuelle. Avec furtivité, nous nous déplaçons jusqu'au hangar où le camion et la voiture se sont garés devant. C'est donc ici … qu'ils comptent entreposer la marchandise humaine et pokémon ? Tsss … Un rapide coup d'œil et je remarque que le camion n'est pas ouvert. Peut-être qu'ils sont encore à l'intérieur ?_

« Alphonse ? On va vers le camion … et vite … »

_Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête à mes propos alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le dos du camion. Là-bas, il fait la sentinelle tandis que je cherche à l'ouvrir. Bon sang … Qu'est-ce … J'ai plus de mal que prévu ! Il semble que ça soit fermé ! Le Ninjask s'approche de la serrure du coffre du camion._

« Alors … On en fait quoi de cette fichue Gardevoir ? Elle est complètement docile. » _dit une voix alors que moi comme Alphonse, nous nous stupéfions. Il faut accélérer le rythme ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

« Les ordres sont les ordres. Y a le type de la police qui va venir la récupérer. Paraitrait que c'est lui qui va l'inséminer. Je te dis pas la chance qu'il a. »

« Ouais bien sûr … Elles sont rares les pokémons aussi bien gaulées qu'elle. Faut dire qu'à la base, elle avait l'air déjà assez humaine. Mais je te fais pas dire … Y a quelques jours, j'ai été dans l'une de nos boîtes. Ils sont tordus les types de la science. J'ai vu une Mackogneur à moitié humaine. Je te promets que j'avais envie de gerber. »

_Ah ? Ils avaient été au même endroit visiblement, pensé-je alors qu'il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur tout ça. Finalement, le coffre du camion s'ouvre grâce au Ninjask tandis qu'Alphonse m'annonce que les quatre hommes sont assez éloignés bien qu'ils parlent assez fortement. Bon ! Je monte à l'intérieur, regardant les différentes personnes avant de dire :_

« Suivez-nous ! On va vous sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Que ça soit les humains ou les pokémons … modifiés … Vous êtes tous libres maintenant ! »

_Je m'attends à des murmures, des faibles remerciements, des questions personnelles pour savoir si c'est la vérité ou non mais … pas à ça._

« Non merci. Nous sommes très bien là où nous sommes. Les pokémons aussi. Nous sommes leurs dresseurs aussi. Vous pouvez repartir. » _murmure une femme qui doit avoir une trentaine d'années mais qui pourtant, avec tout cet attirail sur elle, ce maquillage et ces gribouillis … semble en faire dix de plus. Ou alors, est-ce à cause de la vie qu'elle mène ?_

« Euh … Oui mais non. On est là pour vous sauver. » _reprit-je en espérant m'être bien fait comprendre. Et visiblement, la femme m'a bien compris puisqu'elle répète :_

« Et on pas envie d'être sauvés. C'est tout. C'est aussi simple que ça. Vous vous prenez pour des héros mais dès l'instant où on est tiré de cette vie, vous nous abandonnez aussitôt. Au moins, on ne fait peut-être pas le métier le plus méritant mais on en a un. Maintenant, refermez cette fichue porte car on se les pèle ici ! Et si vous continuez, on gueule un coup. »

« Ric ! Dépêche-toi ! Ils commencent à se rapprocher ! » _dit Alphonse avec anxiété._

« Bon sang ! Faites pas les imbéciles ! C'est pas une vie qui vous attends et … »

« HEYYYYYYYY ! VENEZ VITE ! Y A DES FLICS QUI TENTENT DE NOUS SAUVER ! » _hurle la femme alors que je reste abasourdi. Alphonse monte dans le camion, me prend par le bras et me tire en arrière. Mais c'était quoi cette idiote ?! Déjà, d'autres cris fusent mais au loin :_

« Des flics ?! BUTEZ-LES VITE ! Ils ne doivent pas s'en sortir vivants ! »

« Foutez la Gardevoir dans la bagnole tandis que vous devez absolument faire gaffe à la marchandise ! Ses pokémons sont bons à être utilisés ! Si on les perd, autant dire qu'on est foutus ! C'est compris ? ALORS VITE ! »

_Tout s'enchaîne alors à une vitesse folle. Je me retrouve en train de courir avec Alphonse alors que des hommes nous poursuivent ainsi que des pokémons bien normaux ! J'ai du mal à comprendre comment raisonner correctement alors que je vois le Galegon et le Statitik qui vont les retarder. Pourtant un dernier regard vers eux et c'en est terminé. Malgré l'électricité dans l'air ambiant pour paralyser les hommes et les fissures au sol, cela n'a pas servi à grand-chose … juste à prendre quelques secondes qui s'avèrent être précieuses._

_Une dernière pensée pour ces deux valeureux policiers pokémons qui se sont sacrifiés et me voilà en train de conduire comme un dératé. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur alors que déjà derrière, les crissements de pneus se font entendre … ainsi que de nombreuses balles. Je ne peux pas me tourner vers Alphonse mais je peux toujours lui parler !_

« Combien sont-ils ? Purée ! On s'est complètement loupé sur ce coup ! »

« J'arrive pas à voir … Mais y en au moins trois voitures qui nous suivent ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que ça foire comme ça ? » _me demande Alphonse._

« Ils ne voulaient pas nous accompagner, voilà tout ! Tu as ton arme au cas où ? Et surtout ta ceinture ? Car ça risque de secouer maintenant ! »

_Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir car là, je ne suis pas sûr que moi comme Alphonse, on va s'en sortir indemnes. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait n'importe quoi encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on n'a pas demandé de l'aide aux autres … AH !_

« A tous les policiers en fonction ! On a un besoin urgent d'aide ! »

_C'est ça notre solution ! Au moins, on peut espérer avoir des renforts ! Mais maintenant, est-ce qu'ils allaient arriver à temps ? Des balles fussent vers nous, traversant la vitre arrière et me forçant à me baisser. Je vais avoir du mal à conduire avec tout ça ! Et dire que maintenant, nous roulons à toute allure au beau milieu de la ville à une heure tardive ! Ça risque de réveiller pas mal de personnes ! Faites qu'ils arrivent rapidement !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Déchu

**Chapitre 8 : Déchu**

« Ric ! Ils arrivent quand les autres ?! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on va pouvoir rouler pendant des heures ! On doit se rendre au commissariat ! »

« Je fais ce que je peux, dis-je, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes en fonction à cette heure ! On est mal barré ! »

_Il le sait aussi bien que moi que ça ne s'annonce pas bien du tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? J'aurai dû m'en douter qu'il y aurait un problème. Lorsqu'un plan se déroule sans anicroches, il y a TOUJOURS un problème ! TOUJOURS ! Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé que tout ça pouvait mal tourner ? Et cette Gardevoir … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas pensé à__ s'enfuir ? Je pensais qu'elle était plus … intelligente que ça mais après réflexion … Non. Quel idiot. Elle est sûrement dans le même cas qu'eux : elle aime le sexe. Ce sexe impur, dégoûtant, malsain … Ca doit l'exciter !_

« RIC ! REGARDE LA ROUTE ! » _hurle soudainement Alphonse alors que je sors de mes pensées. La route ? UN CAMION ?!_

_Je freine de toutes mes forces, appuyant au maximum sur la pédale alors que la voiture fait un tour sur elle-même. Les pneus quittent le sol, la voiture tournoyant sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être percuté par le camion qui coupait la route. Me voilà bien secoué, au même titre qu'Alphonse. Néanmoins, un rapide regard et je vois que nous sommes tous les deux conscients, sauf qu'avec le front en sang et des entailles sur le bras pour l'autre, on n'est pas vraiment dans un bel état. La faute aux vitres de la voiture qui se sont brisées._

« Ca … Ca peut aller ? » _demandé-je à Alphonse, celui-ci me souriant._

« Affirmatif … Même si … Ca pourrait aller mieux. »

_Puis sonne enfin le cor de la victoire … ou plutôt les gyrophares des voitures de police. Nous nous extirpons avec difficulté de la voiture. Même si la chance ne nous sourit pas, il faut remarquer que la voiture ne va pas exploser. Enfin une bonne nouvelle … Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Bien que les sirènes de la police sifflent à mes oreilles, les hommes et femmes qui descendent des nombreuses voitures qui nous poursuivaient font leurs apparitions. Bloqués derrière par la camion dont le conducteur est descendu, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'échappatoire, moi et Alphonse._

« Quand même … Foutre le bordel à des heures pas possibles, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore quelques crétins dans la police. Je pensais qu'on s'en était débarrassés ? »

_Je ne cherche même pas à savoir quelle personne a pris la parole. Je n'ai pas cette idée en tête. La seule chose que je désire, c'est m'enfuir … Car il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Alphonse à mes côtés, je n'oublie pas qu'il me reste le Ninjask et le Roucoups dans le cas d'Alphonse. Peut-être que l'on peut s'enfuir par la voie des airs ? Non … Le Roucoups le pourrait mais quant au Ninjask, même pas en rêve. J'entends maintenant le bruit caractéristique des pistolets dont on enlève la sécurité. Je fais appel au Ninjask, Alphonse faisant de même avec le Roucoups. De l'autre main, nous sortons nos propres armes. Deux contre … une bonne vingtaine ? Ils étaient bien cachés auparavant car je ne me rappelle pas les avoir vus dans les hangars. J'ai visé beaucoup trop gros cette …_

« PONCHIEN ! PONPON ! » _aboie le canidé, me laissant stupéfait. Rérox ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors ? Je ne l'ai pas sorti de sa pokéball ! Je tente de le rappeler mais la lumière rouge l'absorbe pour le faire réapparaitre tout aussitôt. Qu'est-ce … Il ne compte quand même pas me protéger ! C'est le dernier souvenir de mon père !_

« Et il compte faire quoi avec ces trois pokémons ? Sortez les vôtres. »

_C'est maintenant un déluge de cris qui se fait entendre autour de moi et d'Alphonse. Ils ont combien de pokémons ? S'il y en a au minimum deux par personnes … Il vaut mieux que je ne compte pas. Finalement, les sirènes de la police se rapprochent et de nouvelles voitures apparaissent. Des renforts ! Plusieurs hommes et femmes en descendent, des passants et divers citoyens observant la situation par les fenêtres. On peut presque croire à une guerre des clans … sauf que d'un côté, il y a la police qui fait régner la loi et de l'autre …_

« Police ! Les mains en l'air ! Ne faites plus un geste et si … »

_L'homme qui s'exprime fut arrêté aussitôt … d'une balle dans la tête. Son collègue avait pointé l'arme en sa direction avant de tirer. Et il n'est pas le seul ! Plusieurs corps tombent au sol devant mes yeux et ceux d'Alphonse. Qu'est-ce … Non … C'est donc ça ? Maintenant, les coups de feu résonnent tout autour de moi et Alphonse alors que je lui crie :_

« Il faut s'enfuir ! On n'a pas le choix ! Viens par-là ! »

_Pendant qu'ils sont occupés à se tirer entre eux, on doit aller ailleurs ! Nous sommes les seuls à savoir où se trouvent l'une des planques qui permettent de faire les transferts de marchandises humaines et pokémons ! Le Roucoups et le Ninjask utilisent leurs ailes pour créer des souffles qui repoussent les balles vers nous tandis que nous passons par les portières du camion. Nous voilà de l'autre côté avec Rérox ! Ici, on a un peu le temps de souffler, personne ne se combat. Mais bon … Je ne me sens pas plus rassuré qu'avant. Pourquoi j'ai mal au cœur ? Pourquoi je suis aussi anxieux ? Car je sais que les policiers de cette ville viennent de mourir, tués par leurs confrères ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que je viens de les abandonner ? Comme les deux pokémons du commissariat ? Rérox est toujours là, c'est le plus important. Mais alors que nous faisons à peine trois cents mètres, une voiture déboule devant nos yeux par la droite. Elle freine vivement, les pneus crissant sur le sol. Je commence à comprendre le malaise qui m'envahit lorsque je vois la portière s'ouvrir. La Gardevoir aux yeux dorés et à la chevelure saphir en sort. Du moins, ses yeux sont bandés et ses mains sont attachées par des menottes métalliques de couleur rose. Mais ce malaise ne provient pas seulement d'elle mais de l'autre personne qui quitte la voiture._

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux ! » _s'écrit Alphonse alors que son père est en face de nous, habillé élégamment. Veste noire, chemise blanche, pantalon noir et cravate rouge. Le parfait homme d'affaires ou …_

« Alphonse ! Ton père n'est pas de … » _tenté-je de dire avant qu'une balle ne vienne se loger dans le ventre de mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci s'écroule au sol, un dernier regard vers l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie avant de la lui retirer._

« Lania ? Est-ce bien Ric Auré que tu connais ? » _demande paisiblement l'homme qui ne semble même pas s'intéresser à ce qu'il vient d'accomplir._

« J'ai entendu sa voix. C'est bien lui, l'homme qui voulut me sauver. »

« Monsieur … Monsieur Loïc. » _commencé-je à balbutier, tentant de contrôler mes émotions._

« Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Je ne peux pas laisser le fils de mon ancien meilleur ami en vie … après ce qui vient de se passer. »

_Il pointe une nouvelle fois l'arme devant lui … mais en sa direction. Je fais de même bien que ma main est tremblante est contrairement à celle de l'homme d'âge mur. J'ai un petit regard posé vers la Gardevoir, me demandant pourquoi elle est à côté de lui. Et j'ai aussi une pensée pour Alphonse, je ne peux même pas vérifier s'il va bien … mais avec la flaque de sang autour de lui… Je sais qu'il y a peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte._

« Hum ? Tu voudrais des explications ? Savoir ce qui se passe ? Je ne pense pas qu'il faille perdre mon temps avec tout ça. »

« Est-ce vous … qui avez fait ça ? Qui est responsable de cette ville ? Ils parlaient d'une personne dans la police … qui devait inséminer cette Gardevoir ! C'est donc vous, Loïc ? Et votre fils ! Vous savez ce que vous venez de faire ? Inséminer … cette créature … »

« Je te sens un peu perturbé, dit-il calmement, tes paroles n'ont aucun sens ou presque. C'est mon fils et alors ? Si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais appréhender de mettre un terme à l'existence d'Alphonse. Quant à l'insémination, cela décuplera les pouvoirs de cette Gardevoir … et me permettra alors de me faire reconnaître dans cet autre monde, celui dans lequel tu as osé poser un pied il y a de cela quelques semaines. Tu es stupide, Ric, très stupide. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas continué ta petite vie tranquille de policier ? Tu n'aurais jamais alors connu ce monde. »

« De quel monde parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? Depuis quand … est-ce que tout cela dure ? Est-ce que … tout le commissariat ? Toute la police ? »

« Non … Cet idiot de Casior est aussi têtu qu'une mule. Pourtant, on l'a souvent menacé, on a souvent essayé de l'abattre, mais rien à faire, il a la vie dure, très dure. Si cette ville n'est pas encore tombée, c'est bien grâce à lui. Depuis quand ça dure ? Plus d'une vingtaine d'années … Mais assez parlé … Cette Gardevoir est bien trop précieuse pour être avec quelqu'un pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de disparaître … »

« Cette Gardevoir est importante ? Bien trop importante ? »

_Je ne sais plus comment raisonner correctement. Comme il l'a annoncé, j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Mais une idée parcoure mon cerveau, une seule idée … Une unique idée … Il m'a trahit … Il nous a trahit … Cet homme que j'idolâtrais … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ruminer ma vengeance. Une vengeance absurde et stupide ! Je pousse un cri de rage avant de courir à toute vitesse vers Loïc. Celui-ci ne s'attend pas à ce que je fasse une telle chose et met du temps à réagir. Mais la distance entre lui et moi est trop grande, bien trop grande. Une balle quitte son pistolet, venant se loger dans le flanc recouvert de poils de Rérox._

« PON PON PON ! » _hurle mon fidèle animal alors que je percute Loïc d'un coup de coude dans le torse. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je n'arrive toujours pas à raisonner correctement._

_J'arrache ce bandeau qui cache les yeux de la Gardevoir, celle-ci posant son regard doré sur moi. Elle est émue mais surtout remplie d'une émotion que je ne lui connais pas. Je me tourne vers mon Ponchien, remarquant qu'il se tient difficilement debout. Du sang s'écoule de son flanc, il faut que je le rappelle mais avant …_

« ENFUIS-TOI LANIA ! ENFUIS-TOI ABSOLUMENT ! Ne les laisse plus t'attraper ! Tu dois t'en sortir ! Je vais le retenir ! Je l'empêcherai de mettre cette ville à … »

« Un idiot … comme ton père. Un idiot qui est prêt à mourir pour accomplir ce qu'il pense être bon. » _murmure faiblement Loïc avant de se redresser. Le coup que je lui ai donné ne lui a rien fait ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle de mon père maintenant ? Il veut encore plus jouer avec mes émotions ? Je m'apprête à utiliser mon arme mais il est le plus rapide. Une balle pénètre la chair de ma cuisse, me forçant à m'agenouiller tout en serrant les dents._

_La Gardevoir n'a pas pris la parole. Elle ne fait que me regarder alors que Loïc arrive à ma hauteur. Il est heureux … Je le vois dans son regard qu'il est heureux. Je ne peux même pas utiliser mon arme, la douleur étant trop forte mais surtout … car je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer tirer sur Loïc, c'est tout simplement impossible !_

« Terminons-en maintenant. Sais-tu pourquoi cette Gardevoir a les mains liées ? Pour être sûr qu'elle ne commette pas d'imbécillités. Elle ne cherche pas à l'exprimer maintenant mais il semblerait qu'elle te voulait comme maître. Cette idiote … Je suis son unique propriétaire car j'ai la clé qui lui permettrait d'utiliser une partie de ses pouvoirs ? Là ? C'est à peine si elle arrive à se tenir debout. Elle est aussi frêle qu'une humaine. C'est dommage, Ric. Vraiment dommage … Tu étais un bon élément, très prometteur mais tu t'immisces dans des affaires bien trop grandes pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais faire ? Tu aurais pu chercher à t'enfuir avec cette Gardevoir et l'emmener loin d'ici non ? Car si elle tente de quitter la ville toute seule, elle n'y arrivera pas. Hahaha … Tu es trop naïf. Tu penses vraiment que tu as affaire à une petite bande de quartiers ? C'est bien plus grand … Tu aurais dû te douter que dès l'instant où la génétique est en jeu, ce n'est pas une affaire qui intègre simplement cette ville. C'est beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus important ! Ce n'est pas que dans ce pays mais dans le monde entier ! »

« Et toi ? Un simple policier d'une petite ville comme ça … Tu en ferais partie ? » _répliqué-je, cherchant à faire de l'ironie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle autant ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais … Mais … Il faut que je réagisse. Derrière ses longues paroles, il m'a donné une excellente idée. Je dois m'enfuir de cet endroit. Je dois emporter cette Gardevoir ailleurs. Elle est l'une des clés de cette histoire ! Je tente de me mouvoir mais un coup de crosse me fait tomber au sol. Je ne remarque pas que la Gardevoir a réagi, tentant d'empêcher Loïc d'en terminer avec moi. Voilà qu'elle se prend elle aussi un coup au visage, la faisant s'écroulant juste à côté de moi. Elle m'observe, me faisant un petit sourire. Cette Gardevoir … Lania … Elle n'a jamais voulu ça elle aussi. Même si je souffre, il faut que je puisse dans cette colère d'avoir été trahi pour en terminer avec Loïc !_

« PON ! PONCHIEN ! PONPON ! »

« Votre pokémon veut nous faire gagner du temps. » _dit-elle finalement avant qu'une ombre ne passe au-dessus de moi. Un peu de sang tombe sur mes cheveux tandis que Rérox s'est lancé sur Loïc, le plaquant au sol tout en lui mordant le bras._

_Je me relève, aidant la Gardevoir à faire de même. Je tente de m'approcher de Rérox pour l'aider mais Lania m'arrête, hochant la tête négativement. Au-dessus de nous, j'entends des cris de la part des quelques citoyens un peu trop curieux._

« C'est un vrai carnage ! Il n'y a plus aucun policier vivant de l'autre côté ! »

« Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher ! Y en a d'autres qui arrivent ! »

_Je n'ai pas le temps. Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas le temps ! Mais je ne peux pas aband… Je ne peux pas abandonner Alphonse ! Je ne peux pas abandonner Rérox ! Le dernier souvenir de mon père ! Mais je …_

« Ce Ponchien est prêt à se sacrifier. Il ne faut pas gâcher cette chance … si vous voulez vraiment me sauver. » _chuchote Lania. Je l'arrête d'une gifle d'une violence inouïe, n'arrivant même plus à sentir la douleur dans ma cuisse._

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole comme ça ! C'est compris ? C'est … Tout ça … C'est de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute ! TOUT CA ! REROX ! PA … PARDON ! » _m'égosillé-je avant de prendre la Gardevoir par le bras. Comment je peux faire ça ? Si je m'en sors, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir. Je vois mon Ponchien, ses yeux noirs fixant Loïc qui tente de se débattre pour retirer les crocs de Rérox sur son bras. Comment ? Comme je peux … L'abandonner ? Ce n'est pas pour moi … Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère. C'est pour le regard de Rérox qui se pose brièvement sur moi. C'est pour la justice … Je me bats pour la justice, une justice absurde et pourrie jusqu'à la moelle … mais pour la justice que mon père a continué de servir jusqu'à la fin … comme le fait en ce moment Rérox. Je ne peux pas perdre cette chance qu'il m'offre. Je cours quitte à en perdre le souffle, tenant par le bras la Gardevoir à la joue rougie par ma claque. Il faut que je quitte cet endroit, cette ville ce pays. Que j'aille ailleurs … Autre part. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas comment._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Ailleurs pour se battre

**Chapitre 9 : Ailleurs pour se battre**

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris une voiture ? »

« La ferme, la ferme et la ferme ! » _hurlé-je avec plus de dégoût que de haine dans mes paroles. La Gardevoir plonge dans le mutisme et j'espère qu'elle a parfaitement compris que je ne veux plus avoir affaire à elle ! Je ne veux plus la revoir dès qu'elle sera définitivement e sécurité ! Par sa faute … Par sa faute … Rérox … Et tout le monde dans le commissariat ou presque ! Il faut que je prévienne Casior ! Je prends mon portable, m'arrêtant de courir. Je gémis de douleur à cause de ma jambe blessée. Après une trentaine de secondes, je peste avec rage. Casior, mon chef, n'a pas décroché. Je suis obligé de lui laisser un message vocal, lui expliquant ce qui s'est passé et ce que je compte faire. Pendant que je parle, je vois la Gardevoir à genoux devant moi et je pense tout de suite à une idée obscène. Je la repousse du pied gauche avant de m'écrouler au sol. Ma cuisse droite blessée, je ne peux pas me soutenir sur celle-ci seulement à cause de mon geste._

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de m'approcher, c'est compris, Lania ? SURTOUT AVEC CE GENRE DE CHOSES DANS LE CRÂNE ! Je ne suis pas un poképhile et je ne le serai jamais ! Tu n'es qu'une traînée pokémon ! »

« … … … Je voulais simplement arrêter l'hémorragie. En tant que pokémon psychique, mon intelligence est supérieure à la moyenne. En tant qu'être hybride, j'ai encore plus de capacités intellectuelles qu'auparavant. Si tu avais affaire à une pokémon hybride comme moi, elle aurait une réflexion lambda. Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me faire confiance. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des pouvoirs psychiques pour comprendre ta haine envers moi. »

« … La ferme. Je ne te hais pas … Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si n'avions pas voulu vous sauver … toi et les autres … Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

_Pendant que je parle, elle se mit à genoux devant moi, déchirant avec difficultés une partie de mon pantalon avant d'en faire une compresse autour de ma blessure. Je gémis une nouvelle fois de douleur pendant qu'elle me dit :_

« La balle n'est plus dans la jambe. Elle l'a traversé complètement. C'est à se demander comment tu as réussi à marcher comme ça. »

« … La ferme. Tu te comportes normalement alors qu'à chaque fois que je te voyais, tu étais limite en train de te masturber devant moi ? Tu crois que je vais tomber dans ce piège ? »

« Mes pouvoirs sont scellés … Je ne suis qu'une simple marionnette sans émotions, ni sentiments en ce moment même. Mais mon cerveau n'est pas bloqué, comme ma réflexion. Je suis donc capable de co … »

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu sautes sur n'importe quel homme à cause de tes pouvoirs ? Tu ne te fous pas un peu de ma gueule ? » _crié-je alors que je l'emmène avec moi. On doit sortir de la ville, aller ailleurs, quitter ce pays. Je ne peux pas espérer rester plus longtemps ici._

« Je ne suis pas une catin. J'ai été modifiée génétiquement pour utiliser la majeure partie de mon cerveau et de mes pouvoirs. Mais en même temps, ils ont trafiqué mon corps pour que je sois plus réceptive à l'odeur que certaines personnes dégagent. Un peu comme vous avec du parfum pour attirer l'être convoité dans vos bras. Ici, ce n'est pas réellement la même chose puisque je parle de l'essence même du corps humain. Et autant, celui des autres est repoussant, autant le tien m'attire grandement. »

« Si c'est aussi repoussant, pourquoi tu te jettes sur eux ? »

_J'ai besoin de lui parler, de faire de la conversation avec cette créature chimérique, celle que l'on ne peut imaginer que dans nos rêves les plus tordus. Pourtant, elle est en face de moi, bien réelle, en train de me parler calmement, comme le ferait n'importe quelle femme. Je la sens un peu offusquée par mes paroles, pourtant, aucune émotion ne trahit son visage alors qu'elle m'adresse la parole avec calme :_

« Ce n'est pas que je le veux mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si tu préfères une image, cela consisterait à une drogue dure. Tu voudrais ne plus y toucher mais tu t'enfonces quotidiennement dans la dépravation et l'abus. »

« … … … D'accord. » _dis-je tout simplement._

_Je ne vois pas quoi lui répondre d'autre. Je ne dirai pas qu'elle m'a convaincu mais ses paroles me semblent justes et fondées par un bon raisonnement. Mais dès l'instant où j'arrête de discuter, je repense à ce qui s'est passé il y a encore une quinzaine de minutes. Je ne peux toujours pas y croire … Et pourtant … C'est la triste réalité. Mais je me sens un peu … mieux après cette discussion avec Lania._

_Nous sommes proches de la sortie de la ville et je me dirige vers un endroit que je connais parfaitement bien. Il s'agit du chemin que j'ai emprunté il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines de cela. C'était là-bas que j'avais découvert le bunker et surtout que j'avais sauvé …_

« C'est ici que le héros dont je veux être la dame a réussi à me retirer des bras de ces monstres. Néanmoins, le héros fut apeuré par mon apparence et dégoûté par mes envies. Il m'a alors rejeté et je me suis perdue dans la ville, me disant que ça ne servait à rien de courir. Je fus une nouvelle fois capturée … mais le héros est revenu me délivrer. »

« Je ne suis pas un héros. Et à la base, je ne savais même pas que tu étais capturée une nouvelle fois. J'ai tout simplement décidé de te sauver en même temps que les autres. La première fois, c'était voulu car je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. La seconde fois aussi. »

« Oh. Je pensais que c'était parce que tu avais accepté de m'avoir à tes côtés. Mais après ce qui s'est passé, le coup de pied pour me repousser, je comprends qu'au final, je te dégoûte toujours autant. » _termine-t-elle de dire avec neutralité._

_Je pousse un petit grognement de mécontentement. J'ai l'air de passer pour le méchant de service ! Pourtant, c'est elle qui est en partie responsable de mon comportement envers elle ! Elle est … Non … C'est plutôt ce que lui ont fait ces types. Je décide ne pas lui répondre, la prenant par la main alors que je remarque à quel point elle est douce. Les Gardevoirs sont déjà à la base des créatures très mignonnes et délicates. Enfin, il en existe des mâles et avec tout ce que l'on peut s'imaginer, j'en ai la nausée. Je suis obligé de m'arrêter, ayant une image ancrée dans ma tête tandis que je mets une main devant ma bouche.  
><em>

« Tu ne vas pas bien ? » _me questionne-t-elle avant que je n'entende un petit gémissement de douleur de sa part. Le ton qu'elle a utilisé … Il est triste non ? Je le remarque tandis que j'essaye d'effacer cette image dans ma tête. Loin d'être difficile à faire puisque j'entends une voiture derrière nous. J'empoigne la Gardevoir avant de me retourner. Je roule sur le côté, emportant Lania avec moi. La voiture passe juste à gauche de l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques secondes encore auparavant. Elle freine, s'immobilisant tandis que je la reconnais facilement. Loïc … C'est celle de Loïc ! Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! C'est normal qu'avec une voiture, il aille bien plus vite que nous deux ! Surtout que j'ai une balle dans la cuisse !_

_Loïc descend de la voiture, un sourire aux lèvres tandis que je le vois tenir son pistolet dans une main. Dans l'autre ? Il tient une clé … et je remarque que c'est celle des menottes roses de la Gardevoir ! D'ailleurs, ces menottes ressemblent plus à des bracelets. Quand j'ai voulu lui prendre la main, je pensais avoir une résistance entre les deux mains mais la petite chaîne de fer avait totalement disparu. Sûrement un objet en rapport avec les pouvoirs psychiques … capables de disparaître ou d'apparaître. Je me relève, aidant la Gardevoir à faire de même tandis que Loïc prend la parole en s'adressant à moi :_

« Ton Ponchien m'a assez retenu … et surtout fait perdre beaucoup trop de temps, Ric. Où comptais-tu aller ? Quitter le pays ? Tenter de te rendre en Inglaterre ? Tu penses réellement que nous ne sommes pas partout ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Rérox ? » _dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme._

« Il est partit rejoindre son ancien maître. Tués par la même personne. »

_J'écarquille les yeux, de peur d'avoir mal compris ce qu'il vient de dire. J'ai mal au cœur, je me sens mal une nouvelle fois mais ce n'est plus une nausée qui m'envahit, c'est autre chose. De l'amertume ? Du dégoût ? Ce n'est pas de la répugnance, loin de là. Je m'en veux … Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir crû en cet homme._

« Mais bon … Ils sont heureux là où ils se trouvent, n'est-ce pas ? Avec ta mère morte à ta naissance, ça n'a rien de bien étonnant. Mais sois content, je vais tout faire pour que tu ailles les rejoindre. Je peux bien te promettre ça. Ca sera rapide et indolore. » _continue de dire Loïc alors que je commence à trembler._

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles d'eux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

_Ce n'est plus du l'heure du vouvoiement. Ce n'est plus mon héros, ce n'est plus l'homme auquel je voulais ressembler … que je prenais comme exemple … que je considérais comme mon père. Ce n'est plus rien de tout ça._

« Je te dirai bien l'appât du gain, la protection de ma famille mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça sonnerait faux dans ma bouche. Alors, je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps et tout simplement te parler de l'évolution. Je veux être du bon côté lorsque cela arrivera. »

« … … Tout ça pour ça ? Juste par une simple envie ? Et pour Lania ? Tu comptais vraiment … faire ça ? Avec elle ? C'est juste … »

« Horrible ? Répugnant ? C'est ce que tu as envie de dire ? Et alors ? Cette pokémon n'est qu'un objet comme tant d'autres. Ces créatures ont besoin de nous pour survivre. Je leur offre la possibilité d'avoir une utilité puisque maintenant, ce sont des monstres. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il vaut mieux que Lania soit avec moi plutôt qu'à écumer les bordels ? »

« Bordels dont vous avez le contrôle … » _annoncé-je avec agacement et énervement. Je serre mon arme dans ma main, ayant du mal à garder le contrôle._

« Oh … Ca, ce n'est qu'un point mineur. De toute façon, ton père m'a posé la même question il y a de cela des années. Je pense que tu connais ma réponse, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je suis à bout de nerfs et je commets LA bêtise … ou alors le signe de ma délivrance. Je tire une première fois sur le torse de Loïc. Puis une seconde fois, une troisième fois, je continue de tirer au même endroit jusqu'à ce que mon chargeur soit vide et que j'entende le cliquetis caractéristique d'une manque de balles. Loïc s'écroule en arrière, mais je continue encore et encore d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Jusqu'à ce se pose la main de Lania sur mon arme._

« C'est terminé … Nous pouvons nous en aller, Ric. »

_Mais pour nous diriger vers quel endroit ? Quelle ville ? Quel pays ? Loïc … Ses paroles … L'Inglaterre. Je connaissais bien l'Inglis comme langue. Peut-être que je pouvais refaire mon existence là-bas ? Mais … Loïc avait dit qu'ils étaient partout. Je vois la Gardevoir qui se dirige vers le corps de Loïc ou plutôt à quelques centimètres de ce dernier. Je vais la rejoindre et je la vois prendre la clé de ces bracelets roses. Aussitôt, je la récupère. Elle me regarde avec étonnement tandis que je lui réponds :_

« Non … Je vais la garder au cas où. Une simple mesure de précaution. »

« Mais sans cela, je ne pourrai jamais retrouver une partie de mes pouvoirs. Je suis aussi inoffensive qu'une femme humaine voir encore plus faible qu'elle. » _dit-elle avec surprise mais pourtant avec toujours cet air neutre peint au visage._

_Je me dirige maintenant vers la voiture. Les clés sont bien sur le contact. Je peux l'utiliser … et partir de cet endroit. Je fais un geste de la tête vers la Gardevoir, celle-ci prenant la place passager sans plus de mots. Visiblement, elle ne semble pas avoir apprécié ce que j'ai fait … mais c'est pour le mieux._

« Où allons-nous alors ? » _me demande-t-elle néanmoins après quinze minutes de route._

« En Inglaterre. C'est un pays formé sur une île au nord-ouest de là où j'habite. »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement mais je préfère la mettre à l'aise et la rassurer. Pendant que je conduis, je murmure doucement :_

« Maintenant … Je n'ai plus rien du tout qui me rattache ici. Même si ne sais pas si tu vas l'accepter, si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi là-bas. Au moins, tu seras plus à l'abri qu'en étant seule. Mais je tiens à te le dire tout de suite : je vais continuer à chercher ce qui se passe dans ce monde pourri où on ne peut faire confiance à personne. »

« Je veux rester avec toi. » _réponds-t-elle tout simplement alors que moi comme elle, nous allons quitter le pays. Dorénavant, j'agirai seul selon ma propre morale … qu'importe si cela consiste à se salir les mains ou à se trouver dans des histoires loin d'être claires._


End file.
